


малиновый-Rossa come il sangue

by ValentinaMyriamTankian



Series: Collana "Guerriere del Ring" [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bare Knuckle Boxe, Child Abuse, F/M, Illegal Activities, Orphan - Freeform, Scars, Soviet Union, Ukraine - Freeform, hungary - Freeform, sad past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaMyriamTankian/pseuds/ValentinaMyriamTankian
Summary: Capelli lunghi, ricci e rossi, molto naturali, occhi verdi come gli smeraldi, pelle chiara come la neve, il viso tempestato di curiose lentigini e una lunghissima storia da raccontare.





	1. La bambina dal colore del sangue

**_Samara, Russia. 1987._ **

"Andate a prenderla! Quella bambina non può correre lontano!"

Una corsa contro il tempo, il mio nuovo tentativo di fuga da quell'inferno di orfanotrofio dove vivo da quand'ero ancora in fasce. I miei genitori mi hanno abbandonata davanti a questo orfanotrofio e di loro non ho nessuna traccia. 

Vivo in quell'orfanotrofio nella zona più deserta e remota della città di Samara, in piena Russia. Una steppa sconfinata nel pieno inverno russo. Un inverno alquanto duro, come ogni anno d'altronde. Una forte abitudine il tenere sempre i calli ai piedi a causa del freddo di questa steppa. 

"Forza Eva! Forza! Non devi farti beccare anche stavolta!" dico tra me e me alzando la mia camicia da notte. La superiora dell'orfanotrofio è solita a mandare gli orfani più grandi a prendere i fuggitivi, ma la nostra superiora è anche una delle donne più cattive che io abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita.

Il mio nome è Eva Ludmilla Lobanov, il mio sogno? La libertà. Forse penso di aver parlato troppo presto appena la figura di Julian che mi blocca per terra in modo violento. "Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!" Ivan mi tiene la testa "Ora te la vedrai con la superiora!" io urlo dimenandomi mentre mi prendono per le braccia e le gambe "Lasciatemi!" raggiungiamo quel che è il mio orfanotrofio. Uno dei pochi orfanotrofi di religione cattolica anche perchè la maggior parte dei russi come la sottoscritta è ortodossa. Scrutiamo in lontananza la cappella porta a porta con l'orfanotrofio.

 Mi fanno scendere e io rimango seduta a terra a piangere, noto che la porta è aperta. Cerco di correre ma i ragazzi chiudono di colpo la porta della chiesa. La chiesa è così buia, così tetra, ho sempre avuto paura di quella chiesa e ne ho ancora molta ma molta paura. 

La mia superiora? Suon Cassandra. Una donna di mezza età, alta, robusta. Lei purtroppo mi da il soprannome "La schiava del diavolo" e mi rinfaccia i motivi per cui i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonato. Il motivo? Ho i capelli rossi, occhi chiarissimi, pelle pallida, un mare di lentiggini ma sopratutto perchè io sono mancina. Secondo la superiora la sinistra è la mano del male. 

"Eva sei scappata di nuovo ah?" io tremo e piango sulle mia ginocchia. La voce di Suor Cassandra così scura e forte come anche la sua violenta presa al polso. Mi tira verso l'altare e mi strappa la camicia da notte. Quelle poche cicatrici rimaste per causa sua. Le sue ennesime violenze che lasciano in me un profondo dolore e ennesimi graffi e sangue sul dorso della mia schiena.

Perchè la mia sofferenza non può finire qua? Ancora non so se continuare a credere se qualcuno potrebbe mai salvarmi da questo inferno o marcirci a vita fino al giorno della mia morte. Sentire il suo continuo percuotermi "Figlia del diavolo non parli ah?! Quei capelli, quella pelle, quei occhi e poi scrivere con la mano sinistra. Io le supplico piangendo "Mi lasci la prego mi lasc..." non faccio in tempo a parlare perchè un calcio mi fa svenire e perdere i sensi.

Il quel preciso momento una domanda mi pongo: Sono viva? In quei pochi anni di vita sembra troppo strano che una bambina conosca troppo ma alla fine io purtroppo conosco tutto e troppo. Apro i miei occhietti in un posto buio. Sento le mie gambe alquanto deboli. Alzo lo sguardo verso l'alto, sono nel pozzo maledetto. Un pozzo dove sono stata tantissime volte fin da quando ero piccola anche per cose che non facevo. 

La luce è offuscata e dalla luce della luna che entra dentro al pozzo. Ho fame e ho parecchio freddo. Mi rannicchio trattenendo i gemiti doloranti e le lacrime che escono. A un tratto sento una voce venire da sopra il pozzo "Eva! Eva sono io! Suor Agata!" io alzo debolmente lo sguardo. Suor Agata è una novizia parecchio giovane. Lei crede parecchio ma non è tipo che mi farebbe del male. 

Lei mi cala una cesta di vimini con una coperta "Entra subito dentro Eva! Ti porto nella mia camera!" io entro nella cesta di vimini "Sei leggerissima!" lei mi fa uscire dal pozzo "Piccola... Sei bagnata fradicia..." io tremo e lei mi mette la coperta intorno. Ha un bellissimo sorriso, è la donna più dolce mai conosciuta. Mi prende tra le braccia e entriamo di nascosto in camera. Lei mi sussurra lungo la strada "Ti preparo del borsch caldo! So che impazzisci!" io sorrido in modo debole. Adoro il borsch sopratutto preparato con amore da Suor Agata. 

Lei non può tenere apparecchiature come televisori o radio in camera ma ha una piccolissima televisione sul tavolino che riesce a nascondere da Suor Cassandra. Mi medica e prende una tunica. "E' troppo grande per te ma te lo accorcio in un battibaleno!" io accenno mentre lei finisce di accorciare la tunica "Finita!" me la fa indossare. Lei si toglie il velo e la veste per mettere la camicia da notte. Sotto il suo velo nasconde dei capelli corti biondi. Io mangio il mio borsch piano mentre lei accende il televisore che mostra un programma. Alzo gli occhi curiosa mentre Suor Agata ride "Oh no! Il wrestling! Mio fratello lo guarda sempre!" io guardo la suora in modo curioso "Come mai lei ha un televisore?" lei ride "Il motivo? Per seguire le notizie che ci sono fuori dal convento!" lei si siede vicino a me "Sai Eva, il mondo non è solo questo orfanotrofio, non è solo Samara... Il mondo è grandissimo! Pieno di cose!" "Davvero Suor Agata?" lei ride "Sì!" io sorrido "Voglio andarmene via Suor Agata!" Suor Agata mi guarda sbalordita "Dove devi andare? Sei troppo..." "Io non sono piccola..." guardo lontano "Sono solo cresciuta un po' troppo velocemente" lei mi mette una mano sulla spalla.

"Vai il più lontano possibile... Avvicinati a Mosca e dirigiti in Ucraina! Lì parlano anche il russo! Ho voglia di aiutarti ma ciò che posso darti sono 25 Rubli sovietici, qualcosa da mangiare e dei vestiti..." si guarda intorno "Devi andartene il più prima possibile piccola... Devi farlo in piena notte. Usciamo e vediamo..." io accenno con il capo "Sì Suor Agata..." lei inizia a piangere e mi abbraccia forte.

"Piccolina ho paura... Solo che qui non puoi stare..." mi bacia la fronte "A notte fonda scappa! Ora riposati figliola la strada per Mosca è molto lontana... Devi anche fare attenzione alle guardie che sono nelle vicinanze." io accenno con il capo mentre guardo ancora la TV. Lei ride "Ti piace davvero quella roba?" io accenno con il capo guardando la televisione che trasmetteva il wrestling. Suor Agata ride e spegne il televisore "Ora dormi piccola peste... Fra poco ci dobbiamo alzare!"  io mi avvicino tra le braccia di Suor Agata e mi addormento dolcemente.


	2. La bandiera rossa

A notte fonda Suor Agata mi smuove un poco "Svegliati piccola... Dobbiamo andare." io apro delicatamente gli occhi allo sguardo di Suor Agata che sorride. Io mi siedo mentre lei mi prende dei vestiti caldi da indossare.

Lei mi sistema i capelli in due trecce e mi fa indossare il mio colbacco e i guanti. "Aspetta fatti allacciare gli stivali!" appena pronte Suor Agata mi da lo zainetto con tutte le cose. Lei fa cenno con la testa e coperta dal suo velo usciamo dal lato convento dell'orfanotrofio.

"Dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che ti aiuti a raggiungere Mosca!" io e Suor Agata corriamo lontano nella bufera degli alberi per raggiungere quella steppa sconfinata della mia Russia. "Stringiti a me piccola..." mi stringo a Suor Agata cercando un poco di calore sulla sua tonaca nera. 

"Signori per favori mi aiuti..." "No, non aiutiamo suore..." "La prego non è per me... La prego..." "Mi dica così se la smette di seccare..." lei sposta il velo mostrandomi "Lasciatela venire con voi... La prego... Eva è tranquilla..." "Non vogliamo marmocchi..." "La prego... Solo fino a Mosca..." "Solo fino a Mosca. Se la marmocchia inizia a seccare la abbandoniamo..." "No la prego... Eva è una brava bambina!" io apro gli occhi "Dove sono?" Suor Agata "Hai trovato il passaggio." mi bacia la fronte e mi mette sul carretto "Mi raccomando a te Eva... Abbi cura di te le mie preghiere saranno solo per te." il signore fa partire il carretto e io inizio a piangere "Suor Agata! Suor Agata!" l'uomo inizia ad esclamare "Non iniziare a frignare e dormi!" io mi rannicchio dal freddo e cerco di dormire almeno fino ad arrivare a Mosca.

Mi lascio cullare dal vento e dalla bufera invernale che mi accompagna nel lungo viaggio verso la capitale. Non ho mai visto nuovi posti oltre le mura dell'orfanotrofio. E man mano che le ore passano sono sempre più curiosa di conoscere qualcosa di più del mondo al di fuori di me.

Appena si fa mattina apro dolcemente gli occhi. Senza voce esclamo "Scusi dove siamo signore?" "Mancano ancora due ore per Mosca. Sei stata tranquilla per tutto il viaggio quanto vedo..." io accenno timidamente con la testa. Apro la borsa e mangio quel che ho per il momento. 

Appena arrivo a Mosca come andrò avanti? Suor Agata mi ha dato un piccolo gruzzoletto di soldi per arrangiare ad andare avanti. Infondo la vita in Russia non è rose e fiori anche se sono abituata ad andare a letto senza mangiare come faceva appunto Suor Cassandra ogni volta.

Inizio a cantare  _Katyusha_  mentre il carretto continua a camminare. Il signore ride e inizia a cantare anche lui. A un tratto cerco di mettermi in piedi e noto delle bandiere rosse in lontananza: le bandiere dell'Unione Sovietica. 

"Siamo quasi arrivati a Mosca?" il signore ride "Sì piccola... Anche se mi dispiace lasciarti. Non possiamo tenere una bocca in più da sfamare! Sei stata così silenziosa durante il viaggio. Aveva ragione quella testa di pezza..." io faccio il broncio "Suor Agata è la donna più dolce mai esistita!" "Siediti qua vicino a me!" il signore fa segno al cavallo di fermare il carro. 

Appena il carro si ferma io mi siedo vicino al signore. "Parlami di te piccolina... Come ti chiami?" io sorrido a 32 denti "Il mio nome è Eva!" lui ride "Hai un bel nome... Eva!" io rido "Vengo da un orfanotrofio..." lui  ride "Un classico orfanotrofio di suore..." io sospiro guardando lontano "Ho tentato di scappare 3 volta ma stavolta grazie a Suor Agata sono scappata! La superiora mi picchiava..." "Come mai piccola?" io mi tolgo il colbacco mostrando i miei capelli rossi "Ma sono bellissimi piccola..." io accenno "Anche perchè sono mancina!" lui ride facendo trottare il cavallo "Beh lo sono anche io!" io sorrido "A volte certa gente religiosa fa venire i nervi... Altrimenti perchè Lenin e i soviet hanno agito?" "Lenin?" domando io sorpresa "Non sai chi sia Lenin?" io scuoto la testa "Beh tu sei piccolina... Ti spiego appena entriamo Mosca!" io accenno e guardiamo la strada.

Dopo qualche minuto lui sorride "Eccoci a Mosca... Attenzione che ci sono le guardie..." noto della gente alle porte di Mosca armate con una lunga giacca verde oliva e un colbacco nero "Sono qua per trasportare la merce..." "Ci faccia controllare..." loro controllano il carretto. "Bene lei e la bambina potete andare!" noi accenniamo e facciamo ripartire il carro. 

"Piccola questa è Mosca!" io spalanco gli occhi. Non credevo che Mosca sia così grande e bella. "Aspetta che vedi la piazza grande! Fra poco passeremo vicino al Mausoleo di Lenin!" io sorrido e accenno cercando di saldarmi le mani lungo il viaggio per il centro di Mosca "Poi se vuoi ti lascio lì. Ma attenzione alle guardie sovietiche!" io accenno con il capo. 

Ci fermiamo un momento davanti a una specie di palazzina imponente "Questo è Mausoleo di Lenin!" si ferma con il cavallo. "Lui ha liberato la nostra amata unione. Ha ristabilito l'ordine almeno fino a quando è salito quel tiranno di Stalin. Poi è salito Krusciov ed eccoci qua nel bel mezzo della guerra fredda." io guardo il signore "Posso scendere?" "Vuoi scendere qui piccola?" io accenno con il capo e lui mi bacia la fronte "Mi raccomando!" io rido e alzo il pollice. 

Inizio a camminare in giro per la piazza. E' completamente rossa, un rosso scarlatto che circonda la grandissima piazza. Mi sistemo il colbacco e guardo in alto. Voglio andare a vedere da vicino il Mausoleo. Mi guardo intorno e noto le guardie che marciano. Mettono un po' il terrore quelle guardie ma camminano così fieri. Un primissimo tratto di mondo che ho visto nella mia vita: Mosca.

Salgo le scalinate verso il Mausoleo e provo a vedere nel suo interno. "Bambina! Non puoi stare vicino al Mausoleo di Lenin! E' vietato!" mi volto verso una guardia sorpresa "Ma io voglio vedere..." "Ho detto che non puoi! Vattene prima che passi i guai!" io indietreggio tremando "Ho paura..." "Piccola niente paura... Se ti allontani non ti succede nulla! Vieni in braccio le scale a scendere sono pericolose!" io tremo ma la guardia mi prende in braccio io mi dimeno e piango "Piccola non ti faccio del male!" mi culla e scendiamo le scale. 

"Promettimi che non salirai più al Mausoleo ok? Non voglio che qualche guardia ti faccia del male per fortuna io sono bravo con i bambini." io rimango in silenzio. "Ora devo tornare a marciare! Quando hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi! Mi chiamo Witali!" io accenno mentre Witali ride fa il saluto militare e riprende a marciare. Io cerco un posto dove sedermi per mangiare qualcosa.

Mosca è fredda ma è davvero meravigliosa. Starei tutta la vita quaggiù se non fosse però che ho pochi soldi e poco cibo con me, ma cercherò di andare avanti con le mie piccole gambe in questa grande città. 

Ripensando alla mia primissima impressione di quel Mausoleo e di come quell'uomo mi ha parlato di Lenin, mi sembra una brava persona. Vorrei tanto trovare un posto dove posso dormire. Appena il sole cala mi guardo intorno e di nascosto delle guardie salgo le scale del Mausoleo e mi stendo sull'ultimo piano nelle vicinanze della porta. Mi volgo e esclamo "Lenin! Sai mi hanno parlato di te! Dicono che tu sei buono vero? Posso dormire qui?" sorrido e mi stendo addormentandomi dolcemente vicino al Mausoleo.


	3. Una casa?

Mi sveglio improvvisamente vicino alla porta del Mausoleo sentendo delle voci, ma non ci faccio caso che esclamo "Buongiorno Lenin!" ma noto gli schiamazzi degli uomini e urlo dallo spavento indietreggiando.

"Bambina! Non si può andare al Mausoleo! Non ci puoi dormire non è mica casa tua!" "Ma..." "Niente ma!" mi piego sulle mie ginocchia "Ragazzi parlo io... Conosco la bimba..." volgo lo sguardo: è Witali che mi sorride "Ragazzi andatevene ci penso io ok?" "OK Witali, pensaci tu." Witali accenna e si avvicina a me.

"Piccolina... Ma tu non hai una casa o magari una famiglia?" io scuoto la testa "No... Sono stata in un orfanotrofio di suore..." lui ride "Suore... Quindi sei scappata?" "Suor Agata mi ha aiutata ad andarmene da quell'inferno..." lui si siede vicino a me "Almeno te ne sei andata... Ma ora dovresti trovare un altro posto... Un altro orfanotrofio... Si trova a Astei quasi alle porte con l'Ungheria... Non ci sono suore cattive tranquilla!" "No... Non voglio andare in un orfanotrofio!" inizio a frignare io davanti a Witali. "Devi bambina..." io piango mentre lui mi asciuga le lacrime "Come ti chiami piccolina?" "Eva... Mi chiamo Eva..." lui mi fa avvicinare a se.

"Piccolina... Sei fissata con questo posto vero?" io accenno "Beh tutti sappiamo chi era Lenin..." io esclamo "Io non sapevo chi era!" "Davvero non lo sapevi? Eppure sei russa... dovresti saperlo. Penso che le suore lo tengono nascosto come al loro solito." io sorrido "Adoro questo posto e si adoro Lenin!" Witali scoppia a ridere e mi sistema il colbacco "Ti porto momentaneamente dal comandante e chiamiamo all'orfanotrofio vedrai saranno bravissimi con te!" "Dici sul serio?" lui mi sorride "Ci saranno tanti bambini e ragazzi!" "Dici sul serio? Saranno bravi con me?" lui accenna e sorride.

Mi prende in braccio e scendiamo le scale e ci dirigiamo verso gli altri militari "Ragazzi voi continuate ho bisogno di parlare con il comandante riguardo a un orfanotrofio." "Ehm... va bene Witali..." io rimango in braccio a Witali in silenzio.

Io aspetto fuori fischiettando e facendo penzolare i piedi dalla sedia. Scendo e giro su me stessa e corro. Questo palazzo è davvero bello grande da guardare. Cerco di aprire la mia testa alla mia fantasia che fortunatamente mi è rimasta e ogni fantasia dentro di me si trasforma in una vivida e calda realtà. A un tratto sento la voce di Witali e la sua risata.

"Hey piccola principessa che stai facendo?" io mi volto sorpresa lui si rimette il colbacco e mi prende in braccio "Ballavi eh? Eppure non c'è musica!" io scuoto la testa e sorrido "Uso quella... Come si chiama..." lui ride "Fantasia!" "Sì! La fantasia!" lui ride "E' una fortuna che i bambini hanno questo dono piccola principessa. Ora andiamo sul camioncino e si parte! Hai lo zainetto con te?" io accenno con il capo in silenzio "Ma prima ho voglia di farti dei regalini..." io lo guardo sorpresa.

Usciamo dal palazzo e vediamo dei negozietti "Non puoi andare all'orfanotrofio senza dei bei vestiti no?" noto che compra un po' di cose e me le mette nello zaino "Bene penso che sia tutto prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare e partiamo subito perchè il viaggio è lungo..." prendiamo qualcosa di caldo e iniziamo a partire con il camioncino.

Durante il viaggio io e Witali iniziamo a cantare tantissime canzoni sovietiche o ridiamo insieme durante questo lunghissimo viaggio. Noto che si fa buio e inizio a sbadigliare. "Metti la testa sulla mia coscia Eva..." io accenno e mi rannicchio con la testa sulla sua coscia per dormire mentre lui continua a guidare lontano lungo questa strada piena di insidie mentre la mia testa immersa nel sonno più profondo proietta la strada e la mia fantasia mi proietta la nuova vita che mi attende.

La mano di Witali mi culla con la sua mano. Molte volte sono curiosa di sapere come erano i miei genitori. Non li ho mai visti in vita mia avendomi abbandonata quando ero solo in fasce. A volte prego il cielo che possa farmeli conoscere magari farmeli abbracciare sentire una volta la mia famiglia vicino a me. Vorrei non piangere e certe volte riesco perfettamente perchè tutte le lacrime avute le ho perse oramai. Sono troppo giovane lo so, ma si sa che alla fine in questa solitudine sono cresciuta. 9 mesi in utero e poi essere abbandonata davanti a quell'orfanotrofio crescendo in un inferno di donne con un velo in testa in quell'inferno c'era solo un angelo e quell'angelo mi ha permesso di volare lontano e sopratutto libera.

Qualche ora dopo sento la voce di Witali esclamare "Hey Katyusha! Sveglia!" io apro dolcemente gli occhi e sbadiglio "Ma perchè Katyusha? Mi chiamo Eva!" lui ride "E' perchè canti sempre la canzone!" io li faccio la linguaccia e prendo qualcosa dallo zainetto e mangio. Do un pezzo di dolce a Witali che continua a guidare. Parliamo di continuo durante l'ultimo tratto di viaggio e cantiamo.

A un tratto notiamo una casa lontana, sembra molto accogliente come casa. Trovo tantissimi bambini fuori che giocano e schiamazzano allegri. A un tratto noto un uomo alto sul ciglio della porta con le braccia incrociate.

"Bene quindi siamo arrivati..." io inizio a piangere e frignare lui mi abbraccia "Piccolina non posso tenerti con me..." mi mette in testa il suo colbacco militare "Portati questo con te. Non perderlo per nessun motivo. Questo è il mio tesoro, Eva!" lui mi bacia la fronte a un tratto l'uomo della porta apre il camioncino.

"Allora lei sarebbe Eva?" "Beh lei non ha documenti ha dice di essere Eva Ludmilla Lobanov da quel che so... Perchè al suo abbandono in quell'orfanotrofio di Samara già era in anagrafe." "Non si sa nulla dei suoi genitori?" "Nulla l'hanno abbandonata quando era solo in fasce..." il signore mi prende in braccio. Io urlo "Witali! Witali! Non andartene!" lui sorride "Piccola ci vedremo in futuro!" il signore prende le borse e entriamo dentro. Il suo sguardo incute timore mentre andiamo in una piccola cameretta. "Dormirai qui... Lasciamo la borsa e vai a giocare. Fra un po' inizierai la scuola dove imparerai a leggere, scrivere, imparare l'inglese, l'ungherese e tanto altro." io accenno in silenzio "Corri a giocare Eva!" io accenno di nuovo con il capo in silenzio e corro fuori a giocare con gli altri bambini.

 


	4. Sogni di una vita

**_Astei, Ucraina. 1996_ **

"Eva! Scendi giù dal letto! Prima che Nikolay viene a prenderti!" io assonnata esclamo "Sì mi sveglio, mi sveglio!" sbadiglio e scendo dal letto. Mi avvicino all'armadio per prendere un vestito fresco estivo per questa mattinata calda estiva. 

Mi guardo allo specchio girando su me stessa nel mio vestito luminoso giallo. Oramai da quando l'Unione Sovietica è caduta questo posto adesso si chiama  _Ucraina_ :davvero bel nome. Sono cambiata parecchio da quando sono in questo orfanotrofio anche se d'altro canto ho tante cose represse dentro di me che mi viene difficile descrivere.

Cerco di essere tranquilla e me stessa ancora una volta. Indosso il cappello di paglia, le ciabattine e esco dalla mia camera per dirigermi all'aula. Abbiamo l'ora di inglese, io amo studiare. Oramai studio a tutta forza come al mio solito ma poi alla fine c'è sempre quel qualcosa che tormenta. 

Durante la lezione noto che entra Nikolay: il responsabile dell'orfanotrofio, o meglio, l'uomo che mi ha strappato dalle braccia di Witali 9 anni fa. Quell'uomo mi ha sempre messo un certo timore e ovunque vado che sia in biblioteca, magari fuori o anche in camera mia noto sempre il suo sguardo riverso su di me. Come se fosse fissato, ma ancora non ne capisco il motivo.

Certe volte mi invita dentro al suo ufficio con la scusa dei libri e mi fa sempre sedere sulle sue gambe. Ogni volta che sono con lui ho sempre brutte e strane sensazioni addosso riversate sul mio corpo. I libri sono il mio punto debole, li leggo sempre in russo per non scordare la mia lingua d'origine e ovviamente anche in ucraino o magari in inglese.

La mia maestra mi regalò il libro di Romeo e Giulietta e su Lancillotto e Ginevra. Sono libri interessanti dove mi posso buttare dentro con la mia testa. Ma ultimamente ci sto riuscendo poco e per colpa di chi? Per colpa di Nikolay. Non capisco neanche il motivo per cui lui è venuto in classe oggi e il perchè il suo sguardo continua a essere su di me. 

Sono passati 9 anni eppure non ho trovato nessuno che mi ha mai portato via e sono stata costretta a rimanere in questo orfanotrofio con i dubbi, silenzi e paure conservati dentro di me che non riesco a esprimere neanche nei miei sguardi. 

Io mi esprimo solo nel mio silenzio più profondo. Grazie ai miei occhi. Appena suona la campana esco fuori dove mi siedo sul prato a leggere il mio libro di poesie russe. Come ogni parola riesce a catturarmi con poco. A un tratto sento la voce di Sasha che esclama "Eva, ha detto Nikolay che ti vuole in ufficio da lui ma non ho capito che vuole..." io chiudo il libro e mi dirigo nell'ufficio di Nikolay che sta seduto sulla sua sedia.

"Chiudi la porta, Eva." io esitante e confusa chiudo la porta e mi siedo sulla sedia difronte alla sua scrivania. Mi sistemo l'abito e tengo serrate e chiuse le gambe mentre il mio sguardo si sposta sulle ginocchia pallide e leggermente sporche.

"Vieni qua. Mostrami cosa stai leggendo oggi." io tengo il libro stretto a me "Su piccola non fare la timida vieni qua." i suoi occhi sembrano alquanto minacciosi e mi sento costretta ad andare sulle sue ginocchia. 

Mi muovo lentamente e la testa bassa mentre mi avvio verso Nikolay con timore e paura. Sì ho molta paura perchè se non li ubbidisco potrebbe farmela pagare davvero cara e lui è capace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Ecco perchè tutti i bambini e le bambine dell'orfanotrofio lo ascoltano e stanno sempre dritti come soldati anche se l'Unione Sovietica oramai non esiste più. 

Mi siedo timidamente sulle ginocchia di Nikolay, alla punta del ginocchio per timore, ma lui cinge la mano al bacino e mi tira a se. Sentire la schiena al suo petto mentre dentro di me sento andare in profondo panico. Noto la sua mano sul mio ventre mentre dentro di me sento andare nel panico.

"Su leggi Katyusha!" io rabbrividisco. Oramai mi hanno stampato in me questo soprannome: Katyusha. A causa della canzone che non ho fatto altro che cantare ogni volta che ero triste o anche sopratutto nostalgica. Ora questo soprannome sta iniziando a starmi stretto proprio a causa di Nikolay. 

Tremante inizio a leggere le poesie balbettando mentre sento la sua mano avvicinarsi sulle cosce quasi passando per il mezzo e inizio ad andare nel panico mentre leggo. Vorrei urlargli di smetterla ma non ho il coraggio di farlo.

Noto che mi alza e mi mette più su continuando a toccare le gambe e spingendomi a continuare a leggere senza sosta. Io divento paonazza, vorrei fermarlo ma anche stavolta la paura prende il sopravvento. 

Da sotto inizio a sentire qualcosa di strano e duro venire sotto di me mentre cerco di leggere e lui mi sussurra "Non distrarti Eva continua." ma quella sensazione strana viene da lui. Noto che mentre leggo in preda al panico lui mi sussurra "Su lasciati andare piccolo giglio continua a leggere... Mi stava piacendo..." io cerco di non piangere. Non voglio che tocchi, non voglio davvero. Vorrei gridare aiuto a pieni polmoni.

"Oh piccola... Su piccola ninfa con il suo giglio in fiore..." io tremo mentre noto il suo respiro farsi pesante mentre la sua mano cammina all'interno della gonna. Il mio respiro si fa affannato e ho paura di bloccarlo. Cosa mi sta facendo?

Noto che sfiora lo slip dolcemente e io non riesco a leggere tanto l'imbarazzo e il senso di sottomissione che sto subendo dalle sue mani e la sua voce sussurrarmi "Piccola leggi! Continua a leggere!" lui continua con la sua mano. Io vorrei non piangere, cerco in tutti i modi di non piangere. 

"Brava piccola leggi..." inizio a sentirmi strana, una sensazione strana venire da me. Respiro in modo affannato mentre sento lui che geme e respira affannato notando la sua mano nei pantaloni. Vi prego signore fai finire questo inferno. Vi prego fatelo smettere.

Mi sento stranamente bagnata mentre il mio viso si tinge di pura vergogna sul mio viso. Noto che mi toglie la mano e noto che è rilassato mentre io incrocio le gambe abbassando il capo. "Ringrazia." io non parlo "Ho detto ringrazia Eva!" io sobbalzo mentre mi alzo in piedi difronte a lui "Grazie..." "Ora puoi tornare in camera tua!" io in silenzio torno in camera mia che per pura sfortuna è vicino all'ufficio.

Mi stramazzo al letto e inizio a piangere rannicchiandomi su me stessa a riccio. Stringo la coperta tra le mani il tempo che mi calmo. Dopo un po' appena si fa notte mi alzo in piedi e mi tolgo il vestito e mi guardo allo specchio il mio corpo come lo chiama Nikolay:  _Il corpo da giglio_. 

Ma da quel che mi ha fatto oggi Nikolay. Adesso ho davvero paura di lui, ho paura che venga in camera mia e che voglia terminare il suo sporco lavoro. Mi sposto i capelli rossi sui seni mentre continuo a guardarmi dalla testa ai piedi con vergogna. Noto che sta una forbice nella borsa che prendo dalle mani. Continuo a guardare ogni minimo angolo del mio corpo e mi sfioro i capelli. Dovrei ribellarmi a Nikolay prima che sia troppo tardi? 

Sento bussare "Eva! Siamo noi!" sono i bambini "Ragazzi fra poco vi raggiungo!" "Veloce sta per iniziare il wrestling e Nikolay sta dormendo! Possiamo approfittarcene del televisore!" "Ora arrivo!" mi riguardo allo specchio. Mi tolgo gli slip che lascio per terra e ne prendo un paio pulite di ricambio. Mi riguardo e mi lego i capelli in una coda di cavallo. A un tratto mi riguardo allo specchio e inizio a tagliarmi la coda e la frangia. I miei capelli sono improvvisamente corti come quelli di un maschio. Sorrido dolcemente e indosso la camicia da notte. Appena ho le pantofoline ai piedi mi avvio nella stanza dove si trova il televisore. 

Siamo un gruppo di ragazzi. Tutti maschi mentre io sono l'unica femmina in mezzo. "Cosa hai fatto ai capelli Katyusha?" io rido "Ho dato un taglio a una lunga storia!" "Ragazzi guardate è iniziato!" noi guardiamo il wrestling. Almeno questo non mi fa pensare a Nikolay, quelle poche ore spese davanti al televisore con i ragazzi. Vorrei cancellare quest'orrore per il momento.


	5. Sacrifice

Dopo un intera nottata passata a guardare il televisore con i ragazzi torno a letto. Chiusa in me stessa mi sbatto nel letto per la paura. Io ho paura ho ancora troppa paura di subire di nuovo. I battiti del mio cuore sono accelerati per la paura.

Mi sveglio di colpo respirando in modo affannoso. Sono nel mio letto e sono solo le undici di mattina. Non sta nessuno. L'unico movimento che noto è quello della tenda che si muove per il vento dalla finestra.

Scendo dal letto e mi sistemo i capelli corti rossi guardandomi allo specchio dalla testa ai piedi e poi fissando il mio sguardo profondo e chiaro. Sono ancora innocente come anche il mio corpo per pura fortuna.

Noto che non c'è nessuno sguardo intorno penso che per oggi io sono ancora libera almeno lo spero per tutta la durata della giornata. Mi metto dei bei pantaloncini blu e una canottiera bianca. Metto di nuovo le mie ciabattine e esco fuori a giocare con i bambini a rincorrerci. Abbiamo tirato avanti un intera giornata e per fortuna senza il fiato di Nikolay sul collo. Può essere che non si sia accorto che ho tagliato i capelli?

Appena si fa sera dopo mangiato torno in camera mia. Mi tolgo le ciabattine e mi stramazzo al letto. Sorrido soddisfatta guardando il soffitto ora scuro a causa del buio. Respiro profondamente cercando di rilassarmi per un po' per la frenetica giornata di oggi. Anche se lo confesso provo un bruttissimo presentimento.

Sento dei passi pesanti venire dal corridoio verso la mia camera. Il mio cuore inizia a palpitare all'impazzata e inizio a sudare freddo. Mi alzo guardandomi intorno ma non c'è nessuno respiro profondamente e mi stendo fino ad addormentarmi.

A un tratto sento i passi pesanti ma non ci faccio prendere dal timore girandomi e rigirandomi in quel lettino di quella cameretta anche se provo una strana sensazione ma non devo farmi prendere da questo.

Ma risento quei passi pesanti sempre più vicino mi sveglio di colpo e mi vedo bloccata. Spalanco gli occhi e una mano mi tappa la bocca. "Katyusha! Sei tra le mie mani piccolo giglio in fiore!" io vorrei urlare ma non riesco a muovermi perchè lui è avventato su di me e in quel momento... il buio cala su di me.

Apro delicatamente gli occhi. Mi sento completamente strana, frastornata. Dove mi trovo? Sento qualcosa sulla faccia, il mio sguardo è ancora appannato. Cerco di muovere il braccio ma sento dolore. In quel momento il mio sguardo si fa nitido.

Noto delle donne con il camice bianco. Una borbotta all'altra "Chiama subito il medico, la ragazza si è appena svegliata." noto il mio braccio ho dei graffi, fasciature, una flebo e sul mio viso sento di avere una mascherina.

Inizio a piangere e urlare. Sono chiusa in un ospedale bloccata in un letto senza capire cosa mi sia successo in quel momento. L'infermiera accorre per calmarmi a un tratto entra l'infermiera con il dottore.

Io con le lacrime agli occhi esclamo "Che ci faccio qui?! La prego che ci faccio qui?!" il dottore si toglie gli occhiali. "Signorina lei ha dei segni e ripercussioni da violenza sul corpo ma sopratutto sui genitali ha segni di violenza sessuale sulla parete vaginale. Il suo tutore ci accennò che è stata violentata in mezzo alla strada... Secondo i miei calcoli la possibilità di maternità in futuro non supera il 60%" io spalanco gli occhi sorpresa.

Come ha potuto mentire? Ora inizio a ricordare tutto e stringo le mani borbottando "Bugiardo... Lurido bugiardo..." le lacrime scendono in silenzio. "Fra meno di due giorni la rimetteremo dall'ospedale signorina." io accenno in silenzio. La signorina mi toglie la maschera dell'ossigeno "Penso che puoi respirare autonomamente adesso..." io respiro a pieni polmoni e accenno un sorriso in silenzio.

Appena l'infermiera esce rimango in silenzio. Come ho fatto a farmi rovinare la vita? Come ho fatto a permettergli di distruggere la mia dignità? I miei occhi non piangono più di tanto.

In quei giorni in quel l'ospedale la soluzione arriverà a portata di mano. Non credo che dovrei ancora avere paura. Noto un piccolo specchio dove noto la mia figura rovinata. Dovrei ritornare a vivere?

Sono troppe domande. Non ho risposte al momento. Devo solo stare seduta e aspettare che la mia mente contorta e distrutta possa partorire con fatica una via d'uscita. Una via d'uscita di cui non ho la sicurezza che ci sia e se c'è allora posso essere sicura che un spiraglio possa esistere.

Ma dopo questo mi sorge anche un dubbio mentre guardo la finestra: esisterà mai la felicità?

Sono seduta in un letto di ospedale e di risposte ora non ne ho.  
  
  
  



	6. Menekülés

Ticchetii nervosi dell'orologio che scorre. Nel frattempo mi hanno tolto le flebo, cambiato fasciature e rifatto le medicazioni. Ancora la mia mente scossa non produce nulla. Rimango sempre bloccata in un letto aspettando. Il mio sguardo spostato in quella finestra riflettendo ancora.

Un giorno e il mio inferno ricomincia. Dovrei davvero tornare? Il sole sta tramontando, il giorno sta finendo e non mi resta tempo. "Vuoi che accendo la TV?" sento la voce dell'infermiera. Io non rispondo ma l'accende comunque lasciandomi il telecomando vicino alle gambe.

Il mio sguardo spento osserva la televisione. Sbatto forte le palpebre d'istinto e prendendo il telecomando cambio canale. Forse la mia testa sta partorendo qualcosa. Continuo a cambiare i canali d'istinto e trovo un canale denominato  _M2_  stanno trasmettendo le previsioni del meteo e non è in Ucraina. Cerco di capire quel che dicono ma subito mi ricordo che alcuni ragazzi dell'orfanotrofio parlano quella lingua. Spalanco gli occhi di nuovo. La mia testa ha appena partorito un idea.

Ricordo qualche parola detta dai miei compagni e penso che sia la parola perfetta per l'occasione "Igen" sorriso e alzo lo sguardo. Forse ho ancora possibilità di vivere di nuovo e fuggire da tutto questo. Prendo il telecomando e clicco il pulsante rosso per chiamare l'infermiera.

"Signorina desidera qualcosa?" "A che ora mi rimettete domani?" "La rimettiamo alle ore 9:30. Lei riceverà i documenti ma il suo tutore verrà verso le 11:00 o magari 11:30" io accenno "Perfetto!" mi guardo intorno. Noto che quel bastardo ha avuto la briga di lasciare un borsone con le mie cose dentro. Posso approfittarne, ma ora chiudo occhio domani si vedrà cosa accadrà.

La mattina dopo apro gli occhi e trovo il medico davanti a me che lascia delle carte vicino la mia borsa. Poi si volta e mi guarda "Signorina buongiorno. Le abbiamo lasciato le carte e fra poco l'infermiera le toglierà tutte le fasciature e può andare se ha da aspettare il suo tutore aspetti qua..." "Stia tranquillo..." noto che l'infermiera entra per togliermi l'ago dal braccio. Mi fa male ma almeno l'ho tolto e mi ha fasciato.

Mi alzo piano dal letto cercando di camminare ancora. Barcollo ma almeno provo a fare quattro passi per la stanza pian piano. Mi aggrappo alla porta vicino al borsone e rido. Ora ho capito dove andare e ora sono sicura di essere ancora libera.

Mi rivesto e nascondo i miei capelli con un cappellino e indosso il cappuccio del mio felpone. Esco furtivamente dalla mia stanza dirigendomi verso l'uscita dell'ospedale. Appena fuori mi guardo intorno e tenendo forte la borsa inizio a camminare piano. Dovrei riuscire a correre in qualche modo.

Mi guardo intorno e inizio a correre il più veloce possibile. Devo farcela! Devo sparire dall'Ucraina! Ora o mai più! Rifletto su che strada devo fare, devo cercare di andare a ovest. Ma mi fermo un momento: perchè a piedi se posso andare alla stazione? Appunto nelle vicinanze si trova una stazione del treno.

Entro scappando alla stazione dove trovo un grandissimo tabellone con tantissime fermate. "Numero 4... Bucarest... Numero 5... Budapest!" scendo il sottoscala per trovare il numero 5 per prendere il treno al volo. Il treno che mi porterà alla salvezza. Il treno che mi porterà lì in quella città, dire addio all'Ucraina e dire... Buongiorno Ungheria!

Salgo sul treno e mi chiudo a chiave nel bagno. Un viaggio che dura ben 1 ora e 30 minuti, non sembra tanto lungo questo viaggio ma almeno sono distante da quell'orfanotrofio rivelandosi in un inferno che ho subito in 9 anni. Ora sono sola e sono libera riuscirò ad andare avanti in qualche modo anche facendo il lavoro più umile del mondo io sarò felice della mia libertà di cui terrò come oro tra le mie mani anche se sul mio corpo ho i segni di una grandissima sconfitta adesso posso uscirne vincitrice.

Io sono libera e vincerò sulla mia vita che non mi ha dato altro che discordie almeno in questo caso cerco di non essere pessimista e riaprire gli occhi su una nuovo futuro chiudendo quel capitolo e aprendone un altro.


	7. Pàlinka e Novitá

_**Budapest, Ungheria. 2000.** _

Sono passati 5 anni e in questi 5 anni tra lavori strazianti per pochissimi forint* ma per fortuna con l'arrivare dei miei vent'anni sono riuscita a trovare un lavoretto e una casetta stabile in periferia. Ho un soddisfacente lavoro in un locale notturno dove lavoro dietro al bancone.

Passo il mio tempo libero in una piccolissima palestra. Dicono che fare sport aiuti a sfogare i nervi come anche un bicchiere di Pàlinka* dopo il lavoro. Qualche volta nella piccola palestra vengono Fabò e Gabi ad allenarsi con me. Fabò pratica varie arti marziali ma è più specializzato nella Kick Boxing mentre Gabi è un Judoka di primo dan. 

Qualche volta lottiamo nella palestra ci sono momenti in cui vinco e momenti in cui perdo ma alla fine mi spiegano le tecniche e passiamo il tempo in questo modo. A volte il padrone si chiede perchè ho quei lividi. 

A volte nel nostro locale arrivano uomini provenienti da altre città o addirittura nazioni. Come ho sentito dire loro sono come dice il padrone:  _Csupasz csülök vadászgép_ o meglio combattenti di boxe a mani nude. Dicono che quelle lotte sono clandestine ma di solito li fanno fuori dalla periferia dove abito io. Di preciso a una casa rotta e abbandonata dal mondo. Dicono che si chiami  _The Battle of Buda_ ; la battaglia di Budapest. Oramai con le lingue ci ho preso gusto tra il russo, l'ucraino, l'ungherese e l'inglese. 

Questa serata al bar è alquanto affiatata essendo piena di uomini ultimamente. Ma ho la netta impressione che stiamo vicino alla  _The Battle of Buda_ e ultimamente noto tantissime facce nuove in giro in quel locale. 

"Eva! Facci 3 bicchieri di Pàlinka alla prugna!" "Li preparo subito ragazzi!" lascio i bicchieri pieni e mi risistemo quella pagliarola di ricci rossi che ho al posto dei capelli. Noto che ci sono tantissime facce nuove mai viste in giro per Budapest. 

A un tratto trovo un uomo famigliare: Hunor, l'organizzatore del  _The Battle of Buda._ Io e lui siamo molto amici è lui che mi ha trovato una casa e un lavoro così. Sto bene così poi mi ha fatto venire voglia di allenarmi a volte mi fa domande se voglio partecipare al torneo ma io rifiuto e penso al mio lavoro al bar.

Ma oggi non sembra solo. Noto una figura di fianco a lui, un uomo alto, i suoi capelli sono leggermente lunghi, mossi, castano spento che tendono a essere chiari per la forte luce delle lampade. Ha un fisico robusto ma a vederlo è abbastanza giovane, come se avesse niente proprio di meno che la mia stessa età. La cosa che mi prendono sono i suoi occhi. Quella sfumatura di quel verde spento ma con la leggera sfumatura di castano come se quei colori creano una sfumatura simile a dei fuochi d'artificio. Non ho mai visto quel ragazzo. Veste con una camicia portata sbottonata e una giacca elegante come i suoi pantaloni. E' piuttosto elegante come tizio.

I miei occhi non fanno altro che guardarlo. Sento delle sensazioni strane e non capisco neanche cosa siano. A un tratto Hunor si avvicina a me con il ragazzo mentre io asciugo i calici delle birre. "Eva ti voglio presentare il nostro nuovo partecipante del torneo! Uno dei più giovani. Ha lottato per le strade di Manchester e Liverpool in Inghilterra. Ti presento Stuart!" il ragazzo mi guarda e ride "Beh piacere di conoscerti Eva..." io rido "Il piacere mio Stuart..." poggio la mano sul bancone e mi sporgo un po'. Lui mi prende la mano "Chiamami Stu!" io arrossisco e mi bacia la mano "Ragazzi vi lascio soli a parlare ora vengo che devo discutere di una cosa!" e Hunor si allontana.

Io e Stu rimaniamo soli per un momento in silenzio ma poi Stu spezza il silenzio "Sei ungherese?" io rido "No, vengo dalla Russia." "Ah interessante..." "Beh io ho viaggiato molto." lui mi alza il mento mentre divento paonazza "Come me allora." io prendo due bicchierini "Pàlinka all'albicocca?" "Sì dai!" riempio due bicchieri e entrambi beviamo tutto d'un colpo. 

"Parli benissimo l'inglese" "Beh io amo studiare" rido ma mi sento strana per un momento ma Stu mi fa tornare sulla terra. "Stai bene Eva?" io accenno con il capo ridendo "Sto bene!" lui guarda il bicchierino "Sicura? Non è questo alcolico ti fa uno strano effetto?" io rido "Tranquillo riesco a tenere alcolici del genere! Casa mia è nelle vicinanze." lui ride. Ha una risata così accesa. A un tratto noto che prima di chiudere Stuart mentre mi da la mano mi passa un bigliettino tra le mani. 

Appena il bar si svuota io abbasso la saracinesca e mi dirigo a casa mia nel mio piccolo appartamento disordinato e sottosopra. Il mio gatto, un british shorthair che ho chiamato affettuosamente Lenin, si avvicina sulle mie gambe facendo le fusa. Io lo prendo tra le braccia "Piccolo della mamma! Ti sono mancata vero?" lui continua a farmi le fusa e lo faccio scendere. Mi tolgo le scarpe e i vestiti rimanendo in intimo e togliendomi l'elastico dai capelli cado a peso morto sul letto. 

A un tratto prendo quel bigliettino che mi passò Stuart in modo furtivo che apro e leggo con curiosità. Noto che sta scritto un numero accompagnato da un messaggio scritto in una bella e elegante calligrafia.  
  


_"Questo è il mio numero. Quando hai bisogno di qualcosa sai dove trovarmi o chissà magari ci possiamo trovare._

_-Stuart"_

Tengo lo sguardo fermo verso il soffitto. A volte quel Stuart è come se nascondesse dei veri e propri segreti come un diario, un libro. E io ho bisogno di sapere di più sul suo conto. Ma non dovrei pensarlo tanto quello è solo il classico picchiatore di passaggio. Cosa vado a pensare? Chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento come se non fosse nulla.


	8. Lista del da farsi

Passa una settimana. Il mio lavoro dall'arrivo di gente da ogni parte dell'Europa per la  _The Battle of Buda_ è diventato alquanto movimentato. Oramai a forza di versare alla svelta gli alcolici nei bicchieri mi sto facendo i muscoli alle mani.

Con Stuart parlo poco da quando mi ha dato il numero di telefono quella sera al locale. Non trovo tanto il tempo di telefonarlo ma non penso di averne motivo per farlo ma quel biglietto comunque, lo lascio aperto sul tavolo della cucina del mio piccolo appartamento.

Mi alzo dal letto a malavoglia. Ho un frigo letteralmente vuoto. Io abito sola nell'appartamento, non proprio sola perchè le fusa di Lenin mi danno il buongiorno. Mi alzo e mi dirigo in cucina dove bevo quel poco di latte rimasto e mi vesto.

Lascio la finestra aperta per lasciare il via libera a Lenin di uscire dalla finestra, non ho paura perchè alla fine torna sempre a casa per fare i suoi pisolini ma almeno fuori se può fa qualche spuntino al volo come il suo solito.

Esco la porta di casa del mio appartamento e scendo per le scale. I muri del corridoio sono alquanto consumati e decadenti. Infondo vivo in una periferia, mica al centro di Budapest, così grande e ricco. Non ci vado solitamente per il mio lavoro che non mi da il tempo e gli allenamenti.

Il portone si affaccia su quel quartierino. I bambini corrono in giro per i giardinetti e le aiuole, le donne più anziane sono sedute a confabulare e spettegolare tra di loro. Una donna è russa, vive in Ungheria già da prima della caduta dell'Unione Sovietica. 

"Eva, piccolina vieni qua! Devo farti una domanda." io guardo sorpresa la signora "Buongiorno signora... Sì arrivo ma devo fare veloce che devo fare la spesa per oggi..." "Hai tutto il tempo del mondo vieni qui!" sospiro e sistemandomi la mia borsa a tracolla si avvicina a me "Ti stava cercando qualcuno... Parlava una lingua strana..." io sobbalzo "Non ho capito bene come si chiamava... Passa sempre in questa zona con quel tizio strano... Quel tizio... Hunor! Ma questa volta quel ragazzo è venuto solo e faceva il tuo nome." io arrossisco. Ho capito di chi si tratta. "Signora dovrei andare ora!" la signora accenna "Vai figliola! Spera che lo vedrai quel strano giovanotto!" io cammino lontano.

Inizio ad avere strane sensazioni sullo stomaco. Sensazioni strane, molto strane. Noto che la porta della palestra spalancata. Sento picchiare il sacco in modo violento, non sono sicura che siano i due battaglieri con cui mi vedo di solito. Entro nella palestra e noto una figura alta che picchia il sacco che traballa in quel soffitto debole e decadente. 

Quelle strane sensazioni tornano dentro lo stomaco. Quella figura, ora per me famigliare, quella figura di cui ho capito fortemente chi sia, ascoltando le parole della donna. Noto Stuart picchiare il sacco con un attitudine nervosa, cattiva, cinica. 

Respiro profondamente e mi appoggio al ciglio della porta guardandolo e inizio a ridere "Attento che il soffitto non regge..." Stuart blocca respirando in modo affannato sorridendo "Eva... Sei tu... Che bella sorpresa!" io rido "Mi alleno sempre in questo posto. Ringrazia che quel soffitto fra poco non crolla..." ho parlato troppo tardi che il soffitto debole crolla con il sacco per terra "...come non detto." Stuart rimane alquanto sorpreso e sbalordito e afferra scappando la maglietta che indossa, la giacca e il borsone e mi tira via.

"Ma che fai!" mi tira correndo e entrando in un vico e mi blocca al muro respirando a fatica "Per un pelo..." "Si può sapere cosa diamine ti succede Stuart?!" lui mi tocca i capelli. Inizio a sentire quelle sensazioni strane di nuovo. "Non succede nulla... Non ho voglia di pagare i danni!" "Ora potrei andare a fare la spesa Stuart?" "Beh se vai a fare la spesa vengo anche io!" "Ma manco per ide..." lui mi tira "Vengo e basta!" io sbuffo. 

Io e lui iniziamo a camminare dirigendoci verso il primo piccolo supermarket della zona. "Spero che vendano della lombata di vitello..." "Vitello?" "Che c'è? Non ti piace? Vedi che sono bravo a cucinare." "Tu comunque non vieni a casa mia se vuoi arrivare a questo punto signor Stuart..." lui ride "Proprio non ti arrendi eh? Scommetto che sei una zitella che vive da sola con un gatto..." lo guardo con la coda nell'occhio mentre lui fa la spesa in silenzio.

Andiamo alla cassa in silenzio che viene interrotto "Pago io!" "Ma che statti ferma!" "Pago io Stuart!" io e Stuart ricominciamo a litigare. Un gruppo di persone "Vi decidete a pagare si o no?! Si sta formando la fila!" Stuart paga e mette le cose nella busta. 

"Cedi allora russa?" io sospiro mentre siamo quasi vicino a casa "Sì..." poi lo blocco mettendomi davanti alla porta "...solo per oggi!" lui ride mentre io apro la porta del condominio e insieme ci dirigiamo verso il mio appartamento. 

"Bel posticino... Dove lascio la spesa?" "Sul tavolo in cucina. Si trova sulla destra!" Stuart lascia la spesa mentre io mi tolgo la giacca e inizio a sistemare il letto. "Abiti tutta sola qua, Eva?" io rido "Beh diciamo..." noto che Lenin è seduto sulla finestra e si avvicina a me per salire tra le mie braccia. 

Entro in cucina e noto il viso sorpreso e inizia a ridere "Zitellona con un gatto dicevi?" lui si avvicina e esita un po' per accarezzare Lenin. "Attenzione..." per un momento ho paura che Lenin lo graffi ma si lascia accarezzare da Stuart. "Come si chiama?" "Lenin?" "Scherzi vero?" io rido "Non scherzo affatto... Sai a volte torno bambina quando ero nella mia Mosca." Lenin scende dalle mie braccia e io mi siedo su una sedia mentre Stuart si siede di fronte a me. 

"Raccontami di te." io rido "Cosa posso raccontarti Stuart?" "Non so, la tua famiglia?" io abbasso lo sguardo "Non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori. Mi abbandonarono quando ero in fasce in un orfanotrofio di suore dove fuggii per Mosca. Ma poi appena a Mosca sono stata trasferita in Ucraina e eccomi qua in Ungheria..." lui ride "Hai viaggiato molto nella tua vita vero?" io accenno un sorriso accennando con il capo anche se i miei occhi sembrano tristi.

Lui si alza e prende la lombata di vitello ridendo. "E' ora di fare un po' di cucina inglese in Ungheria!" "Sicuro che non mi fai saltare in aria la cucina?" lui ride "Fidati di me!" noto che inizia a cucinare mentre io rimango a guardarlo. Sento battere forte dentro di me, il mio stomaco è sottosopra completamente. E' incomprensibile quel che sento, sorrido dolcemente e rido scuotendo la testa.

"Pronta!" noto che serve dei piatti invitanti a tavola e iniziamo a mangiare. "E' buonissima Stuart! Come si chiama?" "Roast-Beef." io e lui ridiamo e mangiamo parlando tutto il tempo. "Non è pericoloso?" "Ho partecipato a tornei più pesanti..." "Non sottovalutare questo torneo Stuart." noto che lui si siede vicino a me e mi mette la mano sul viso.

Cala il silenzio. Noto solo i suoi occhi che incrociano i miei in silenzio. Non parliamo non muoviamo nulla. Sento il mio viso caldo non faccio tanto caso al suo parlare. Per me è come se ci fosse il silenzio e sentissi il calore della sua mano e un calore dentro al mio corpo che si propaga dentro di me.

 


	9. Sospetti

Quella notte ho dormito rannicchiata su me stessa a chiocciola. Nel mio silenzio rifletto la giornata di oggi passata con Stuart.

Il vento della finestra soffia facendo volare la tenda. A volte ho paura del mio corpo perché non voglio pensare al passato e come il mio corpo abbia ancora quei segni che sono indelebili anche dentro alla mia testa.

Noto che il cellulare squilla. Mi avvicino a prenderlo.  _Numero sconosciuto_. Rispondo con esitazione "Pronto?" "Hey oggi non ti vedo al bar!" "Ah, ciao Hunor." "Era bella la giornata con Bennett?" io divento paonazza e tengo il silenzio "Su Katyusha..." "Hunor non mi chiamare Katyusha ti prego... Conosci perfettamente la storia." "È così felice Stuart ora con un bicchierino di puro Vodka russo." "Dacci un taglio Hunor..." "Volevo solo dirti di non avvicinarti troppo a Stuart. Spero che mi ascolterai come il tuo solito." la sua voce mette i brividi "Perché, Hunor?" "Perché devi stargli lontano. Poi ti spiegherò io appena arriva il tempo giusto. Ma se vuoi venire a vedere il torneo magari..." "Ci rifletteró, anche se io non vorrei stare lontano Stuart anche se non mi ha fatto nie..." "Non stargli vicino sovietica!" Hunor mi interrompe urlando al telefono "Ora chiudi che devo andare da Stuart..." lui chiude improvvisamente la telefonata.

Rimango seduta con la schiena sulla spalliera del letto pietrificata. Rimango ancora confusa alle parole di Hunor. Sento un stranissimo freddo dentro di me. Forse Stuart nasconde qualcosa? Rimango ferma nel mio letto ancora per un po' guardando fuori. Lenin sale sul letto e si accuccia vicino a me. "Dovrei ascoltare Hunor, Lenin?" nessuna risposta perchè il mio gatto pretende le coccole. Lo accarezzo e mi accuccio cercando di dormire nella mia confusione. Lenin si avvicina al mio petto nudo e si accuccia vicino addormentandosi. 

Io cerco di addormentarmi ma quel freddo e quella stranissima paura dentro non mi permette questo. Dovrei davvero stare così lontana da Stuart? Sento una sensazione diversa adesso come se mi impiantassero tantissimi coltelli dentro di me. Mi alzo dal letto per dirigermi in cucina, questo freddo non mi da fastidio più di tanto, lo confesso. Noto il biglietto leggermente sporco di salsa con il numero di Stuart. Dovrei lasciarlo stare? Dovrei chiamarlo? 

Rimango seduta sulla sedia nervosa sospirando tenendo il biglietto tra le mani incrociando le mie gambe pallide. Ho sempre ascoltato come una pecora gli ordini di Hunor, dovrei chiamare Stuart? Vado a letto con il foglietto tra le mani e mi addormento.

La mattina dopo mi sveglio. Lenin stavolta non è venuto a darmi il buongiorno ma sento improvvisamente bussare la porta. "Eva!" io sbuffo ancora assonnata e mi vesto avvicinandomi alla porta trovando Stuart con un piccolo vassoio e una busta "E' permesso?" "Stuart... Ti prego vattene!" "Perchè?" io abbasso lo sguardo insicura delle mie parole "Vattene non puoi stare qua..." noto che mi mette di nuovo la mano sul viso guardandomi nel viso "Sicura?" non riesco a nascondere l'insicurezza delle mie parole. 

Stuart ride e varca la porta di casa. "Ti ho fatto la spesa e ti ho portato dei làngos, so che ti piacciono con la panna acida." io prendo in modo insicuro il vassoio con i làngos. Ho davvero un debole, sopratutto con la panna acida. Ci sediamo mentre Stuart mette la spesa nel frigo e nella dispensa. 

Io mangio il làngos in silenzio a piccoli pezzi, no grandi come faccio solitamente quando mangio i làngos. Stuart prende la sedia e si siede di fronte a me appoggiandosi con le braccia sulla spalliera continuando a guardarmi e ridere. Abbasso lo sguardo insicura e lui si avvicina di più con la sedia e mi accarezza il viso "Nascondi qualcosa Eva... Ti dà fastidio che sono qua? Sii sincera..." io scuoto timidamente la testa. "Dovresti imparare a osare sai?" "Osare?" lui ride "Andare oltre i limiti che ti mettono! Hai un cervello pensante!" poi ci guardiamo in silenzio e lui prende un làngos "Beh proviamoli... Se sono così tanto buoni come dicono." e tira un morso.

"Attenzione che non ti cada la panna!" inizio a ridere e mangio il mio làngos con gusto come sempre. "E' davvero buono!" io rido continuando a mangiare "Li adoro!" "Lo vedo!" entrambi ridiamo. Ho scordato quando ridevo così in 20 anni di vita passata in orfanotrofi, violenze e abusi. Non credo che dovrei stare lontano da Stuart... o dovrei vederlo di nascosto? 

Eppure quando vedo Stuart non è così  _pericoloso_ come dice Hunor. E' così stranamente amorevole nei miei confronti. Dovrei davvero osare con Stuart? Parlare con lui? Essere amici? Cosa può nascondere così tanto Stuart? 

"A volte quell'uomo, Hunor, mi mette soggezione. Sembra un dittatore a volte anche come ti guarda non so..." "Dacci un taglio Stuart." "Come dacci un taglio?" io sospiro rimanendo in silenzio. Noto che mi tocca ancora la guancia facendomi sobbalzare "Sei più tranquilla così a quanto vedo..." io accenno in silenzio mentre lui ride. 

"Il torneo è iniziato allora?" lui accenna "Suppongo di si... Ho un combattimento e spero di arrivare alla finale!" "Io penso che ce la farai!" "Dici?" io accenno "Proprio così Stuart!" "Senti ti va se andiamo a Budapest la settimana prossima?" io sobbalzo, sento di nuovo il mio stomaco sottosopra. Non ho mai passeggiato per Budapest ma in questo preciso momento Hunor non è nella mia lista delle preoccupazioni. Accenno con il capo "Perfetto ti vengo a prendere sabato prossimo!" io accenno un sorriso "Perfetto" e entrambi ridiamo.

 


	10. Budapest e sangue

Passa una settimana. Io non so cosa indossare e setaccio da cima a fondo il mio armadio. Trovo un bel jeans  che parte attillato e scende a zampa d'elefante, indosso un paio di stivali e una semplice camicetta a quadroni. Amo essere così naturale. 

"Eva!" apro la finestra della camera da letto. Trovo Stuart in giacca, camicia, pantalone elegante e una grandissimo giubbotto. Io scendo veloce le scale per dirigermi verso il portone. "Sei..." "Semplice? Lo so Stuart." "Stai comunque bene." entrambi camminiamo per strada per uscire dal quartiere. E' alquanto strano perchè non l'ho mai fatto il vita mia oltre la strada per il locale. "Stuart il tuo naso sembra... strano." noto che respira dalla bocca e sul naso ha dei cerotti e dei tamponi "Stai tranquilla mi sono solo fatto male durante un combattimento. Ma ho comunque vinto!" io sorrido felice "Davvero?" lui ride "Proprio così!" ridiamo e camminiamo mentre vediamo i bambini che giocano. 

Adoro vederli sorridere insieme e giocare allegramente. Ripenso a quel poco di bella infanzia che ho passato con i bambini dell'orfanotrofio. Noto una bambina che piange "La mia bambola!" due ragazzini più grandi scappano con la bambola della bambina. Io e Stuart ci avviciniamo a lei "Piccola che succede?" "I due bambini mi hanno preso la bambola!" Stuart scuote la testa e va a inseguire i bambini per prendere la bambola. Noto che Stuart tiene il braccio alzato con la bambola della bambina mentre i due ragazzini saltano. Io rido perchè Stuart è alto. Lui parla con i bambini e torna con la bambola. "Grazie!" la bambina sorride con un sorriso acceso sulla faccia "Non c'è di che piccola!" io guardo Stuart e la bambina. Stuart non sembra un pericolo, penso che Hunor esageri un pochino come il suo solito. "Andiamo allora?" io accenno con la testa e ricomincia la nostra passeggiata per il centro di Budapest.

A un tratto dopo qualche oretta di strada arriviamo al grande centro di Budapest. E' così grande e così luminosa. "Non hai mai visto il centro di Budapest?" "No, non sono mai uscita dal quartiere." abbasso la testa e sorrido "Andiamo a quella caffetteria laggiù?" io accenno con il capo e riprendiamo il cammino. 

Troviamo dei musicisti che suonano della musica in mezzo alla strada. Alcune coppie ballano, anche i bambini volteggiano e saltano al sentir la musica degli artisti di strada. Io sorrido ma non faccio caso della mia mano che stringe la sua guardando lo spettacolo davanti ai nostri occhi per un momento. Noto che stringe la mano e mi trascina a ballare nel bel mezzo della piazza "Stu ma che fai?!" "Lasciati andare no?!" ride e mi trascina a ballare "Scommetto che non sai ballare!" io scuoto la testa timidamente "Dammi la mano e l'altra mettila sulla mia schiena" io provo a fare come dice "Bravissima ora basta e mi segui senza che mi pesti i piedi!" inizia a muoversi piano e io mi muovo con lui seguendo i suoi passi a un tratto inciampo cadendo con il viso sul suo petto arrossisco e mi sposto di colpo.

"Scusami Stu..." lui rosso ride "Tranquilla... Andiamo?" io accenno con il capo e ricominciamo a camminare. Mangiamo qualcosa al volo e ci sediamo da qualche parte in un parco deserto dove ci sono solo gli alberi. Io d'istinto poggio la testa sulla sua spalla "Come ti senti?" "Non lo so Stuart. Sento come se fossi rinata di nuovo, una stranissima sensazione." lui ridacchia "Sei una ragazza strana sai? Ma in bene ovvio..." io rido sbadigliando "Tu non sei da meno Stuart." inizio a rabbrividire mentre lui scuote la testa "Ti sei scordata la giacca a casa testarda! Su prendi la mia." io scuoto la testa "No, tranqui..." lui mi appoggia il suo giubbotto sulle spalle.

Ha un giubbotto così caldo e profumato un profumo particolarmente dolce: il suo profumo. Non mi sono mai sentita così stranamente bene in vita mia. Mi appoggio ancora sulla sua spalla mentre sento le mie palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti. Stuart non è quel che Hunor mi fa sembrare, Stuart è fin troppo buono nei miei confronti. 

Noto che la sua mano mi accarezza e io assonnata esclamo senza neanche capire cosa sto dicendo "Mi farai del male Stu?" il suo viso si fa sorpreso mentre mi accarezza la testa e me la fa appoggiare sulle gambe mentre sento il mio corpo quasi morto. "No... Non lo farò..." io accenno un sorriso e senza accorgermene mi addormento.

Mi sveglio nel mio letto, noto che sono completamente vestita ancora con il jeans e la camicia ma ovviamente senza scarpe. Come sono arrivata a casa mia? Mi guardo intorno e noto Stu che esce dal bagno con Lenin tra le braccia e i capelli bagnati "Oh buongiorno Eva." io arrossico "Che cosa sta succedendo qua?!" lui ride e si siede vicino facendo scendere Lenin dalle braccia "Ti eri addormentata e ti ho portato a casa e ti ho fatto compagnia." io mi allontano cercando di non piangere "Non ho fatto nulla Eva hai solo dormito e io anche ho dormito. Senza fare nulla! Ma perchè hai così tanta paura?" io abbasso la testa "Ho dato io da mangiare a Lenin." io accenno mentre lui si avvicina e mi bacia la fronte facendomi bloccare. 

"Stasera lotto... Mi raccomando però... Non venire." io rimango in silenzio e inizio a protestare "No Stuart! Vengo con te!" lui mi guarda sorpreso "Sicura?" devo imparare a essere più forte e determinata "Io vengo con te."

 

 


	11. любовь (Lyubov')

"Io torno subito mi raccomando a te..." "Sì, Stuart ti aspetto." Stuart è uscito un attimo da casa quelle 3 orette passate in casa sono state belle e sono sembrate eterne. Tra risate, schiamazzi, piccoli momenti di insicurezza che vorrei almeno eliminare. Ancora sento i miei ricordi che mi bloccano, quella risata, quelle urla, quelle lacrime. Quelle cicatrici ancora sul mio corpo e sul mio polso che Stu non ha ancora notato e sono tante le cose che nascondo.

Mi siedo alla finestra dove trovo la signora russa della panchina che mi saluta e mi fa segno di venire. Io scendo le scale con le chiavi di casa tra le mani e mi saluto con la signora. "Sei bella sorridente oggi ah?" io rido "Dice sul serio?" "Meglio delle ultime volte o anche la prima volta che sei arrivata qua a 16 anni... Eri così triste e depressa. Sarà quel Stu?" io sobbalzo e arrossisco mentre la signora ride "Lo noto sul tuo viso piccola come ridi, scherzi, come lo guardi. A volte sei insicura vero? Io penso che ti dovresti fidare di Stu e no di quell'Hunor. Quell'uomo lo vedo sempre con Stu in zona ma mi sembra losco." io sospiro "Non fare quella faccia, Eva!" poi mi accarezza il viso "Ti ha detto qualcosa vero?" io accenno in silenzio "Sai che devi fare? Devi sentire il tuo cuore solamente!" "Hunor dice che non dovrei stare vicino a Stuart e dovrei ascoltarlo..." lei ride "Lui è così bravo con te perchè dovresti allontanarti da lui? Apriti Eva..." "Non so io non voglio andare via da Stuart. Mi sento benissimo lui mi fa sentire strane sensazioni dentro di me... Sensazioni mai sentire in vita mia signora!" "Farfalle nello stomaco, vertigini, sorriso da scema e tante belle sensazioni. Le avevo provate con mio marito e sai che cos'è piccola? Questo si chiama  _amore_." "Amore?" la signora accenna "Tu lo ami. Si vede sul tuo viso e forse anche il suo viso lo nasconde." "Ma perchè ho paura?" "Perchè lui sta solo cercando di togliere i tuoi demoni. Alla fine tutti ne abbiamo no?" io rimango in silenzio.

Amore? E' davvero questo quello che si sente? I miei occhi scrutano il parco in lontananza immersa nella mia confusione e nella mia paura. Ho davvero paura. Perchè avere paura dell'amore? Questa è la domanda che mi pongo in questo preciso momento. Forse non è vero che Stu nasconda qualcosa, o forse si? Rimango nel mio silenzio di tomba ancora un po' finchè noto Stuart lontano con dei ragazzini a giocare a calcio. Ora lui sembra un ragazzino con quella palla tra i piedi.

Io rido e la signora esclama "Oh guarda sta Stuart e ti si è appena illuminato il viso!" non ci faccio caso che continuo a guardarlo. Io sorrido e mi alzo dalla panchina "Piccola ricordati: Ascolta il tuo cuore e no le tue paure." Dovrei davvero lasciargli scoprire i miei demoni? Io mi dirigo verso casa mia. Dovrei iniziare a cucinare qualcosa per Stuart, sicuramente sarà affamato.

E' tanto che non faccio un piatto russo da quando sono in Ungheria. Rovisto la dispensa e il frigorifero per vedere se ho tutto. Chiudo gli occhi e ritrovo la figura di Suor Agata che cucina il borsch. Cerco di ricordarmi come si cucina la ricetta almeno ci provo. Inizio a preparare il borsch quando a un tratto sento bussare.

Corro ad aprire "Cavolo sento un fortissimo odore di barbabietole!" io rido mentre torno in cucina "Oggi si fa russa! Almeno quella che ricordo..." "Perchè quella che ricordi?" io sospiro accennando un sorriso "Una lunga storia Stuart..." "Ho tanto tempo fino a stasera! Voglio ascoltarti..." io mi volto "Cosa?" "Voglio ascoltarti, Eva." io abbasso lo sguardo "Preferirei di no Stuart..." metto la zuppa nei piatti e la metto a tavola con del pane.

Io e lui mangiamo in silenzio ma entrambi alziamo lo sguardo guardandoci. "E' davvero buono." "Davvero Stu?" "Sì, mi piace tantissimo." io rido e continuo a mangiare. Appena finito metto i piatti nel lavandino e inizio a lavarli "Posso?" noto Stu con una pezza tra le mani e mi toglie il piatto bagnato e lo asciuga mettendolo dentro al mobile "Ma non ti ho detto di si... Va bene dai... A catena intesi?" lui ride e prende l'altro piatto bagnato che ripone.

Io sbadiglio e mi siedo sulla sedia "Perchè non vai a letto?" "Non ho sonno Stu..." "A me sembra di si! Vai su..." io rido e mi dirigo in camera da letto cadendo a peso morto sul letto. Inizio a chiudermi in me stessa mentre la mia testa mi proietta tutti i miei ricordi, alzo la manica della maglia e inizio a piangere. Il cuore sta iniziando a tremare e fortissimo anche. Noto due braccia intorno a me.

Il mondo si ferma di colpo. "Volevo solo farti compagnia e ho sonno anche io Eva..." la sua voce. "Stai tranquilla Eva. Qualsiasi cosa succeda ok?" ora il mio mondo inizia ad avere un senso pian piano. Sento le sue braccia attorno a me, sento come uno scudo protettivo, una piccola casetta. Il calore proveniente dal suo corpo stretto sulla mia schiena mentre sento il mio cuore calmarsi. Rimaniamo così finchè ci addormentiamo.

"Pronta?" io accenno mettendomi la giacca "Sono pronta Stuart..." Il mio sguardo è preoccupato. Ho una brutta sensazione stasera.

Andiamo verso la vecchia casa dove si svolgono gli incontri. Noto la mano di Stuart che stringe la mia e il suo sussurrare "Va tutto bene Eva." a un tratto noto che Hunor ci guarda sorpresi e si avvicina a noi. "Va tutto bene Eva ci sono io." non va per niente bene. Ora Hunor è davvero la mia prima preoccupazione.   
  



	12. Я тебе люблю (Ya tebya lyublyu)

"Eva ma che sorpresa!" il mio sguardo si fa preoccupato poi guarda male Stuart "Tu campione preparati per il match!" "Ci vediamo dopo Eva!" il mio sguardo preoccupato guarda la figura di Stuart andare lontano per togliersi la giacca e la T-shirt.

"Eva che ci fai qua con Bennett?!" io lo guardo e abbasso la testa "Ti stai fidando troppo di quell'inglese!" io stringo i pugni "Perché qualcosa di sbagliato?! Stu mi fa stare bene!" lui ride in modo sarcastico borbottando "Innamorata ah? Sapessi i veri motivi per cui ti voglio lontana da Stuart." lo guardo negli occhi stringendo i pugni "Cosa pensi di insinuare?" Hunor non risponde perché una voce ci interrompe.

"Hunor sta iniziando il combattimento!" "Arrivo subito!" io stringo i denti. Noto che è iniziato il combattimento, il modo in cui Stuart lotta. Il mio cuore sta iniziando a tremare in modo pericoloso. Nei suoi ganci fa saltare fuori della violenza inaudita. 

I due si lottano mentre gente losca ha dei soldi tra le mani e godono dello spettacolo. Noto Hunor che mette una mano sulla spalla e ride "Guarda Stuart Alexander Bennett come sta riducendo e come viene ridotto dal suo avversario. Vedi quell'uomo è una bestia dietro a quella tantissima dolcezza." continua a ridere mentre io guardo Stuart con il labbro spaccato e i lividi.

Il mio cuore continua a tremare al solo guardarlo. Mentre Hunor mi blocca tenendo le mani dietro la schiena e si avvicina sussurrandomi "Sai chi è il vero problema? Tu sei troppo illusa, troppo stupida ti ho fatto credere che Stuart sia un pericolo ma la verità che è il contrario. La tua stupidità mi ha aiutato. Il vero problema sei tu! Sei così debole, così sola e penso che meriti di stare sola con queste cicatrici, con questi demoni dentro di te. Piccolina non te l'ho mai detto vero?" i miei occhi rimangono fermi alla figura di Stuart "Dovresti abbandonare questo posto, tornare a casa e metterti  nel tuo letto. Domani torni nel tuo localino decadente a servire bicchieri e pulire pozze di vomito..." rimango ancora bloccata. 

Sento ancora la sua voce sarcastica esclamare "Oh scusami Katyusha... Ora torna a casa dal tuo gatto comunista e rilassati ok?" continuo fissare il match tra Stuart e il suo avversario noto che lui mi guarda e io scappo via. Corro nel buio e la pioggia della periferia ungherese, perchè la mia vita deve essere così? Molta gente ha detto che io sono il problema. Suor Cassandra quando ero bambina, Nikolay e tutte le volte che mi ha abusato e alla fine mi ha stuprato lasciandomi in ospedale con dei tagli che non se ne vanno come quelli lasciati da Suor Cassandra. 

Sono costretta ad abbandonare anche Stuart. Forse è vero che merito la più perfetta solitudine almeno ho il mio Lenin qua vicino a me. Bagnata dalla testa ai piedi scappo a casa apro la porta e cado sulle mie ginocchia piangendo. La mia vita ha rovinato tutto, il mio oscuro passato rincomincia a perseguitarmi noto che Lenin si avvicina esitante a me e lo tengo tra le mie braccia piangendo. 

"Mi sei rimasto solo tu Lenin." inizio a parlare in russo tutto il tempo. Ancora me lo ricordo, ancora ricordo da dove vengo, cosa sono io davvero. Chiudo la porta tenendo Lenin tra le braccia che a un tratto scende e si avvicina al mio armadio che apro. A un tratto mi tolgo i miei vestiti rimanendo con l'intimo. A un tratto noto un colbacco nero, con una stella rossa con disegnato al suo interno una falce a un martello dorato: il colbacco sovietico che mi regalò Witali. Lo indosso sopra i miei capelli bagnati. Mi va meno grande rispetto a quando me lo regalò Witali quando ero solo una bambina. 

Abbasso la testa e inizio a cantare a bassa voce Katyusha mentre mi tocco le braccia fredde e pallide con le mie mani. Tra una strofa e l'altra scoppio in un ennesimo mare di lacrime.

"Eva! Eva! Ti prego apri!" io mi avvicino alla porta "Vattene Stuart..." "Ti prego... Aprimi." io urlo a squarciagola "Vattene!" "Ti prego ascoltami... Riuscirai a capirmi... Ti prego..." "No Stuart..." "Eva... Ya Lyublyu tebya..." Io spalanco gli occhi. Ho capito benissimo cosa ha detto, io ricomincio a piangere in silenzio "Ti prego... Vattene Stuart..." "Io non me ne vado finchè non apri Eva. Non riesco tanto a camminare fuori piove e sono fisicamente a pezzi." in modo debole mi alzo. Dovrei davvero aprirgli? Dovrei davvero ascoltarmi? Dentro me il cuore dice di aprire tutte le porte che sia la porta di casa o magari quella della mia anima. 

Apro delicatamente la porta in modo debole dove trovo Stuart completamente bagnato con solo la giacca tra le mani senza maglietta addosso, completamente ferito con il labbro spaccato e un po' di sangue che esce dal naso. Mi abbraccia forte e scoppia a piangere "Ti prego Eva. Non scappare ti prego, non farlo neanche da te stessa." Mi lascio abbracciare da Stuart e dolcemente ricambio il suo abbraccio.

Entriamo e ci sediamo sul letto "Lasciati medicare Stuart..." "No fa niente passano!" "Fatti medicare ok?!" "Voi russe siete così stranamente focose e testarde." io vengo con la medicazione "Attenzione fa male..." io rido continuandolo a medicare mentre geme per il dolore. 

Noto che appena finisco di medicarlo mi guarda sorpreso. A un tratto mi ricordo che tralasciando il mio intimo sul mio corpo, la mia schiena e i miei polsi ci sono i graffi, i segni e le cicatrici. "Non ho mai visto..." io abbasso la testa nascondendo con la mano la cicatrice del polso. "Eva..." io sospiro "E' una lunga storia da spiegare Stuart." penso che dovrei davvero aprirmi. 

"Raccontami davvero tutto Eva. Infondo tutti abbiamo i nostri demoni no?" io lo guardo sorpresa "Io ad esempio mi spacco sempre la faccia con la boxe a mani nude." io accenno una risata e li mostro la cicatrice.

"La mia vita non ha mai avuto una vita così bella e allegra. I miei genitori mi abbandonarono quando ero in fasce in un orfanotrofio di suore. Li si trovava anche un convento. Sono cresciuta lì ma per il fatto che sono rossa di capelli e sono mancina la superiora mi ha sempre maltrattata..." mi giro di schiena alzandomi i capelli. "Alcune fatte a 4... Alcune a 5... e altre a 7 anni. Prima che Suor Agata mi aiutasse a scappare dall'orfanotrofio." Stu sorpreso sfiora le cicatrici sulla schiena delicatamente con le dita. 

Mi volto verso di lui. "Sai Mosca nel periodo sovietico era magica... Ricordo che dormii alle porte del mausoleo di Lenin. Ma un militare sovietico su permesso del suo superiore mi ha lasciato in un nuovo orfanotrofio in Ucraina." mi alzo e li mostro il colbacco che prende tra le mani "Bellissimo si vede il simbolo comunista!" io rido "E' il mio cimelo." lui mi tiene la mano "Se hai da contiunare contiunua.

Io sospiro e continuo a raccontare anche se mi sento insicura di continuare. "Da quando ho messo il piede in quell'orfanotrofio in Ucraina la mia vita si è rovinata e sai come? Il capo dell'orfanotrofio non faceva altro che mettermi gli occhi addosso... Lui era un pedofilo. Mi ha abusato tante volte sessualmente e una volta subii uno stupro e finii in ospedale." Mi alzo in piedi mostrando le mie braccia piangendo. Mi faccio coraggio accostando lo slip mostrano le ferite al ventre. "Ho 60% di possibilità di poter avere un bambino..." scoppio di nuovo in lacrime mentre gli occhi di Stu sono shockati. 

"Non posso continuare a vivere... Dovresti andare via da me..." lui si alza e mi abbraccia forte "No. Sono con te... Io non ho paura dei tuoi demoni. Non ho paura." io continuo a piangere mentre continua a stringermi forte. 

"Su... Asciugati quelle lacrime..." ci guardiamo in faccia "Stai tranquilla ok? Ora capisco perchè tutta questa insicurezza." io alzo lo sguardo su di lui che si avvicina a me improvvisamente. Sento il mio cuore palpitarmi velocemente. Sento le sue labbra che toccano le mie dolcemente. Questo è un bacio? Chiudo gli occhi e ricambio dolcemente cadendo tra le sue braccia mentre rimane seduto a gambe incrociate nei suoi jeans bagnati. "Ya tebya lyubyu..." lo sento sussurrare mentre io rido "Ripetilo..." "Ya tebya lyubyu... E' l'unica cosa in russo che ho imparato." io rido "Metto i jeans ad asciugare purtroppo non ho pantaloni da uomo, i miei pigiami non ti andrebbero e anche se fosse sono in lavatrice." "Dormo in mutande, cosa costa?" io divento improvvisamente paonazza "E per la cronaca quella in mutande e reggiseno sei tu..." io mi volto verso di lui paonazza "Dammi il jeans lo metto sopra il termosifone." lui si toglie i jeans e me li lancia io li metto sul termosifone e mi metto a letto. 

"Ho solo questo posto..." lui ride "Mi va benissimo..." noto che mi bacia la fronte. Per una volta nella mia vita mi sono sentita bene, ma sopratutto mi sento viva! Le sue labbra sono dolcissime e davvero molto calde e per tutta la notte abbiamo dormito stretti per poterci scaldare. Quelle tre parole... Le parole più belle che io abbia mai sentito in vita mia. Dio fa che questo momento non termini anche se dentro di me sono ancora piena di paure, confusione e bruttissime sensazioni. Provo a non pensarci. Mi lascio cullare dal suo calore e dalle sue mani che accarezzano i miei ricci rosso fuoco con la speranza che questo non si fermi.  
  



	13. Capelli bagnati

La mattina dopo mi sveglio improvvisamente sul corpo di Stuart ancora dormiente. Mi sento alquanto strana. Arrossisco e sento il mio cuore battermi velocemente, lo osservo dormire. E' così tranquillo al solo vederlo così dormiente.

Neanche faccio caso di essere ancora stesa sul suo corpo, con il viso paonazzo e il cuore che batte. Le sue braccia mi abbracciano improvvisamente e noto che scoppia a ridere. Io inizio a balbettare "Sei sveglio?!" lui apre gli occhi pian piano "Facevo solo finta di dormire... Katyusha..." io rido "Ti prego non mi chiamare così..." "Quel nome ti dà brutti ricordi, Eva?" io accenno e mi appoggio al petto come una bambina.

La sua mano mi accarezza dolcemente la schiena mentre stiamo nel nostro amatissimo silenzio. Un silenzio pacifico con il solo cinguettare degli uccelli da fuori alla finestra. Lenin si siede sul comodino vicino a me e Stuart che ci guarda curioso e salta vicino a noi mentre Stuart ride e lo accarezza. Lenin si appisola vicino a noi. 

"Ci sai davvero fare con i gatti." "Beh io sono cresciuto con due gatti quando vivevo in Inghilterra..."  "Ti manca?" lui sospira tenendo una mano sotto la testa "A volte sì anche se io non vorrei andarmene dall'Ungheria ma alla fine mi trovo costretto..." io spalanco gli occhi il suo sguardo si spegne "Ma non pensiamoci Eva." accenna un sorriso "Fra poco arriva la finale e la vincita è un ottima somma di denaro!" io alzo il corpo guardandolo "Stuart... E' pericoloso ho un bruttissimo presentimen..." lui posa un dito sulle mie labbra "Tu fidati di me ok?" con un braccio mi avvicina a se mi bacia dolcemente. 

Per tutta la giornata passata insieme non ho fatto altro che avere gli stessi presentimenti e non capisco manco io il perchè. "Io torno Eva. Devo andare a recuperare il borsone." "Vai tranquillo, Stu. Io vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare oggi..." mi bacia  e esce di casa mentre io rido guardandolo uscire.

Mi vesto e esco di casa per fare la spesa. Lungo la strada mi guardo intorno di continuo  lungo la strada. Metto le cose nel carrello iniziando a fischiettare a un tratto cerco di prendere della barbabietole ma un altra mano li prende e li mette dentro al carrello. Alzo lo sguardo e spalanco gli occhi.

"Oh, Katyusha!" io rimango pietrificata "Sembri tranquilla oggi. Penso che tu abbia lasciato Bennett." io rimango in silenzio mentre spingo il carrello. Lui mi segue a manetta continuando a parlare "Hey non rispondi? Oggi sta la finale, non ti piacerebbe venire ah?" io rimango in silenzio mentre la sua voce continua martellante. Io trattengo i nervi stringendo le mani "Lasciami in pace Hunor!" "Si sta bene da sola?" io stringo le mani e metto la spesa sul nastro trasportatore. 

"Oh quanto cibo..." "Hunor ti prego..." "Tutto per te? O magari... Per due?" "Hunor ti prego lasciami perdere..." lo guardo in faccia e li urlo "Cazzo lasciami perdere!" prendo le buste e esco dal negozio. Cammino avanti con passo veloce guardandomi alle spalle di continuo. Appena vicino a casa mia entro scappando spalancando il portone e salendo le scale fino ad aprire la porta. 

Faccio cadere le buste e mi siedo per terra. Mi manca il respiro e il terrore della sua voce ancora vive nella mia testa. Non faccio caso alla figura di Stu sul ciglio della porta che lascia cadere la borsa e accorre vicino a me "Eva! Eva... Succede qualcosa?" mi lascio andare dal suo abbraccio "Hai visto Hunor vero? Lui non andrà così lontano..." Mi stringe a se mentre rimaniamo in silenzio.

Mi bacia la fronte e si alza "Stanotte è la finale." mi allunga la mano e mi aiuta ad alzarmi "Sarà alquanto tosta... Vorrei che non venissi." "Cosa?! Per lasciarti in mano a loro?! Stuart lasciami venire con te!" lui mi guarda in modo serio mettendomi le mani sulle spalle "Ho detto di no." "Stu..." lui inizia ad urlare "Quella in pericolo lì sei tu! Non ti immischiare! Se lo dico è perchè non voglio che facciano del male!" io e lui rimaniamo in silenzio un silenzio che teniamo per tutta la giornata. Tra i fornelli e il pulire quel buco che io chiamo casa.

"Stuart vado a fare la doccia..." lui accenna mentre rimane seduto con un foglio e una penna accennando. Vado sotto la doccia, la apro e guardo in alto. L'acqua scorre in modo laggiardo sul mio corpo mentre mi sposto i capelli all'indietro e chiudo di colpo l'acqua. Mi metto l'asciugamano addosso e mi guardo allo specchio del bagno. Fisso i miei occhi, il mio viso, i miei capelli bagnati. Dovrei davvero lasciarlo andare così andare incontro a qualcosa? Le mie sensazioni e presentimenti non mentono mai e non hanno mai mentito.

Esco dal bagno e a momenti rischio di inciampare. Abbasso lo sguardo vedendo il borsone di Stuart. Mi guardo intorno, lui è ancora in cucina.

Apro il borsone mettendomi in ginocchio. Solo due magliette, due pantaloni, qualche camicia. Io rido e mi avvicino la sua camicia al viso sentendo il suo profumo. Da quando mi mise la sua giacca addosso quella sera a Budapest, non faccio altro che pensare a quel profumo. Un profumo che ho sentito la scorsa notte dormendo sul suo corpo. Sorrido dolcemente piegando in modo ordinato e la metto dentro il borsone. Noto le sue mani toccarmi le spalle e io sobbalzo dallo spavento.

Stuart è completamente vestito bene, e sistemato. "Ora devo andare, Eva." io lo guardo sorpresa "Fammi venire ti prego!" lui scuote la testa "Ho detto di no." e si avvicina alle mia labbra baciandole in modo più caldo e passionale. Un bacio come non avevo mai sentito prima. La sua lingua viaggia dolcemente facendomi sussultare dentro di me. Noto che mentre mi bacia con la mano mi avvicina a se mentre quel bacio si fa così intenso.

Si stacca dolcemente e mi guarda con uno sguardo malinconico mentre mi tiene la mano. Si staccano delicatamente e lui si allontana mentre io lo guardo tenendo una mano sul petto abbassando lo sguardo. Io non devo piangere. 

Mi asciugo i capelli in silenzio mentre mi avvicino alla finestra. Da lontano scorgo la chiesa ortodossa russa in Ungheria. Io vado sempre lì con un velo sulla testa anche se non ho rispettato alcuni regolamenti religiosi io ci credo e vengo sempre in chiesa dove mi siedo nel mio silenzio.

Mi appoggio in silenzio sulla finestra. Devo ascoltarmi. Mi alzo e mi vesto con un jeans, una camicia bianca e una giacca di pelle marrone. Mi alzo i capelli e mi metto un filo di rossetto rosso sangue sulle labbra. Io devo andare da Stuart, ora o mai più! Io non devo avere paura di Hunor. Questi presentimenti sono forti e io devo vincere su di loro.

Esco di casa e mi metto a correre nella notte diretta verso la casa abbandonata.


	14. Lama e preghiera a dio

Corro in mezzo al buio, devo raggiungere la casa abbandonata prima che sia troppo tardi. La strada è troppo buia ma i miei occhi si alzano sulla croce ortodossa della chiesa. Devo andare in modo più veloce che posso. 

Noto le luci offuscate della casa abbandonata all'orizzonte. Sento le urla maschili venire da là dentro, sicuramente tra quelle voci c'è la voce rauca di Stu. Stringo i pugni e entro in quella casa abbandonata. Mi guardo intorno e entro dentro pian piano. Mi metto sul ciglio della porta dove trovo un cerchio di gente. In mezzo ci sono Stuart e il suo avversario che lottano. Lui ha il viso gonfio per le botte, ma il suo avversario peggio. Il suo occhio è completamente gonfio, noto che guarda Stuart con terrore e urla in inglese non bello "Mi arrendo! Mi arrendo!" io spalanco gli occhi dalla felicità.

Stuart tiene tra le mani un piccolo sacco con una vistosa somma di denaro. Stuart guarda con rabbia Hunor, ma non ci faccio caso perché esco fuori per fargli una sorpresa. Mi sistemo la giacca e noto Stuart che esce e mi guarda sorpreso. Io rido e corro ad abbracciarlo e baciarlo dolcemente anche se il suo sguardo è alquanto strano ma mi sorride e mi prende in braccio.

Ci prendiamo per mano e ci allontaniamo, anche se dentro di me nutro delle brutte sensazioni e queste sensazioni si fanno sempre più forti e nitide. Io ho paura, molta paura. Stringo la sua mano mentre le nostre dita si incrociano.

_"Loro due. Stuart Alexander Bennett e Eva Ludmilla Lobanov. Uccideteli e prendete i soldi."_

Mentre camminiamo noto che Stuart spalanca gli occhi e si accascia toccandosi.  Io inizio a urlare allarmata "Stuart! Stuart!" li tocco il punto mentre lui geme dal dolorenoto che esce del sangue. Alzo lo sguardo e trovo due uomini curvi con dei coltelli tra le mani, uno tra cui insanguinato.

"Scappa con i soldi Eva!" io urlo piangendo "Io senza di te non me ne vado!" gli uomini avanzano "Stuart scappiamo! Prova ad alzarti!" Stuart si alza mentre io continuo a piangere e la con la mano insanguinata mi tira per un polso. 

I due uomini ci inseguono mentre noi cerchiamo di seminarli. "Andiamo in quel vicolo Eva!" Io e Stuart corriamo in un vicolo buio nascondendoci dietro la cassa della pattumiera. Noto che le due figure sono lontano. Io piango mentre lui rimane seduto con la schiena al muro. Lui ride, sorride e mi accarezza il viso mentre si sporca di sangue immischiato alle lacrime.

"Hey, non è niente Katyusha." lui mi bacia la fronte "Chiamo aiuto!" "Non tranquilla..." "No chiamo aiuto! Aspettami qua!" corro fuori dal vicolo sotto gli occhi sorpresi di Stu. Cerco di fermare qualche macchina. Noto una macchina con una coppia dentro "Scusi, abbiamo bisogno di chiamare l'ambulanza, la prego. C'è un ferito nel vicolo..." "Ma..." io scoppio a piangere "La prego chiami l'ambulanza..." lui shockato chiama l'ambulanza "Pronto? Sì, sta un ferito... Sì..." io urlo "Faccia veloce!" "Sì, la ragazza qua dice che la cosa è grave. State venendo? Bene." io sorrido e faccio segno che vado lui accenna sorridendo. 

Io corro in fretta e furia da Stuart agonizzante che accenna un sorriso "Dov'eri?" io mi metto sulle ginocchia mentre li accarezzo il viso "Sta arrivando l'ambulanza..."  lui accenna un sorriso mentre geme dal dolore. 

"Sai, sento sempre che canti una canzone... In russo... Ogni volta che hai il tuo colbacco in testa. Ti prego cantamela..." io spalanco gli occhi "Non mi ricordo come fa..." lui mi accarezza il viso mentre io sorrido tra le lacrime. So di quale canzone parla.

Poggio la mia fronte con la sua cantando e singhiozzando un po' le parole di quella canzone. La canzone che ha cambiato la mia vita completamente. Una semplice canzone che rievoca la mia anima sovietica. Quella melodia così vispa, graziosa ma malinconica. Quella canzone di cui ho adottato il soprannome: Katyusha.

Noto che vengono gli addetti dell'ospedale. "Fate piano... Sta sanguinando..."  Stuart si alza piano "Lasciate stare vengo io..." cammina piano mentre io mi appoggio vicino. Saliamo sull'ambulanza mentre tengono seduto Stuart che geme dal dolore mentre lo medicano e ci dirigiamo all'ospedale. Io aspetto fuori alla stanza in silenzio. Io mi alzo e corro fuori dall'ospedale. Alzo di nuovo lo sguardo notando la chiesa nei paraggi. Corro per andare in quella chiesa. 

Apro, così buia. Mi guardo intorno piangendo alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Bog, moy gospodin. Pomogite mne, pozhaluysta." lo guardo dritto le icone e la croce iniziando a pregare in ginocchio con tutto il mio cuore e la mia anima. Dicendo tutte le parole che venivano dal cuore. Non parlavo ungherese, neanche inglese o ucraino ma bensì russo. La lingua della mia madre terra, la mia madre Russia. Piango rimanendo per terra sulle mie ginocchia deboli a pregare in silenzio.

Mi alzo delicatamente in piedi e pian piano esco dalla chiesa. Mi dirigo a passo lento verso l'ospedale per vedere dove si trova Stu. Noto una infermiera "Lei è la ragazza che stava con il signore inglese?" io sobbalzo rossa "Sì, sono io." "Mi segua la porto da lui adesso." io accenno e seguo l'infermiera verso la stanza.

"Signor Bennett ci sono ospiti per lei." io entro timidamente nella stanza "Hey rossa dov'eri?" io rido "Ero in chiesa..." "Chiesa? Aspetta di che religione sei?" io esclamo ridendo "Sono ortodossa..." "Ah interessante..." "Direi." mi siedo vicino a lui nel letto "Fa male?" "Io sono forte come una roccia!" mi accarezza il viso sorridendo "Niente lacrime... E' solo un taglio. Tanto esco domani. Torna a casa ok?" io scuoto la testa "Voglio passare la notte con te oggi." lui ride "Sei la solita testarda..." io rido guardandolo.

Mi siedo a cavalcioni sul suo bacino guardandolo dolcemente. "Baciami..." "Cosa Stuart?" "Vuoi che sto bene?" "Beh... Sì..." "Allora baciami e basta." mi avvicino baciandolo dolcemente in quella stanza completamente vuota e buia mentre la sua mano mi tocca la schiena dolcemente.

In quel preciso momento, sento che il mio mondo sta davvero cambiando. Che davvero dentro al mio mondo c'è una luce così forte e chiara che è capace di illuminarmi la strada per trovare una cosa finale che non conosco ancora. La chiamano felicità, dicono che sia legata all'amore. Signore e signori; voi pensate che questo sia vero?


	15. Chapter 15

La mattina dopo mi sveglio di buon'ora sul petto di Stuart ancora dormiente. Io rido facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. Scendo dal letto mettendomi le scarpe e la giacca. Li lascio un bacio sulla guancia e mi dirigo fuori. Devo assolutamente riservargli una sorpresa a casa appena si sveglia. 

Avviso le infermiere che se si sveglia e chiede di me di dirgli che lo sto aspettando a casa, ma penso che capirebbe comunque. Vorrei preparargli qualcosa di buono per pranzo. Dovrebbe riposarsi per la sua ferita.

Entro in casa dove Lenin corre ai miei piedi facendomi le fusa. Io li accarezzo la testa ridendo mentre vado a vedere cosa mi offre il frigo da preparare. Apro il frigo  sospirando. C'è solo della barbabietola, della carne di vitello e altre poche cose nel frigo che esco fuori. Rido mentre mi alzo i capelli. Il suole illumina quella piccola cucina. 

Ancora non so da dove devo iniziare. Ma almeno provo a cucinare qualcosa di buono come magari della carne ben cotta con della zuppa accompagnata al pane e formaggio. Mentre lascio la zuppa cuocere mi siedo vicino alla piccola finestra della cucina. In lontananza noto la figura di Stuart. Spalanco gli occhi di sorpresa e accenno un sorriso. Apro delicatamente la porta ridendo mentre torno in cucina a preparare il pranzo.

Metto il tutto a tavola mentre sento i passi entrare in casa e Lenin che sgattaiola all'entrata. Noto che entra con un braccio basso, la giacca appoggiata sulle spalle e delle rose tra le mani. Osserva il tavolo sorpreso. Io rido "Oh delle rose rosse, che sorpresa." "E tu il banchetto..." io rido prendendo dolcemente il mazzo di rose tra le mani che metto dentro il vaso.

Lui si siede a capo tavola mentre io mi siedo all'altro capo del tavolo ridendo iniziando a mangiare nel completo silenzio. Il suo sguardo è alquanto strano, spento e silenzioso. Si sentono solo il rumore delle posate che battono sul piatto. Noto che ha appena finito.

"Hai bisogno di riposarti, Stu? Tanto il letto è disponibile." noto che è silenzioso e accenna con il capo alzandosi dalla sedia "Ci penso io a pulire i piatti." lui si dirige nella camera da letto cercando di muovere a fatica l'altro braccio e riuscendo a togliersi la giacca. Lo guardo con la coda nell'occhio mentre inizio a lavare i piatti e metterli al loro posto. Appena terminato mi metto vicino alla finestra della cucina con un bicchierino di Vodka tra le mani che bevo. Lascio il bicchiere sul tavolo mentre guardo il sole tramontare. 

La mia mente è alquanto confusa, come se messa in una decisione. Come se per un momento ho come la sensazione che c'è qualcosa, un qualcosa che non so neanche io, che vorrei tanto. Ma il passato alla fine mi blocca. Rimango a piedi nudi dirigendomi verso il bagno. 

Vado a farmi una doccia fredda. L'acqua scorre su di me anche se ai miei occhi quell'acqua va piano, come i miei pensieri. Abbasso lo sguardo in un corpo pieni di cicatrici. Avvicino la cicatrice del polso sul mio viso mentre inizio a piangere, quelle lacrime mischiate all'acqua fredda come quelle mattonelle mal ridotte di quella semplice casetta di periferia. 

Quelle cicatrici sono solo storia che non è facile da cancellare in un colpo solo. Non ho tanto amato il mio corpo. Violato e distrutto un sacco di volte, in alcuni momenti passati con Stuart sono sempre stata convinta che i miei ricordi siano stati cancellati ma alla fine vivono. A volte crediamo che possiamo affogare i nostri ricordi e sopratutto i nostri demoni. Ma alla fine sopratutto loro, sanno nuotare.

Esco dalla doccia e mi metto davanti allo specchio spostandomi i capelli mentre mi guardo allo specchio. Il mio sguardo si abbassa verso verso il mio ventre che porta qualche cicatrice. Chiudo gli occhi per un momento. Non faccio caso che due braccia mi abbracciano alle spalle di sorpresa. Il mio cuore di blocca di colpo ma sento una voce che mi fa aprire dolcemente gli occhi. "Niente paura, scusami se ti ho fatta spaventare." per un momento il mio mondo ha ricominciato a girare.

"Hai paura delle cicatrici ancora?" io non mi volto, accarezzo il braccio. "Sì, Stuart. Molta paura, non vedi? Sono completamente rovinata." "Mi concederesti questa notte?" io mi volto sorpresa. "Ma tu dormi sem..." lui ride baciandomi dolcemente "Cosa hai capito? Voglio aiutarti... Elimina tutti quei demoni. Io non ti voglio far del male..." La mia testa rimane bassa mentre le sue mani si poggiano sulla mia schiena e mi fanno avvicinare al petto nudo ancora leggermente sporco. Le mie mani ancora bagnate toccano dolcemente quelle macchie togliendole. Alzo lo sguardo silenziosamente. Devo davvero affidarmi a lui? Dare il mio corpo?

Mi lascio baciare dolcemente e intensamente mentre sento le sue mani sulla mia schiena noto che mi prende in braccio e mi porta in camera da letto facendomi stendere dolcemente mentre mi bacia dolcemente il corpo fino a toccare le cicatrici. Sentirlo toccare e accarezzare quelle cicatrici mi sento stranissima. Mi accarezza il viso e il suo sguardo si posa sul mio. Devo cambiare pagina adesso?

Il mio viso è rosso e imbarazzato vedendolo in piedi davanti ai miei occhi. Devo imparare a saper aprire gli occhi, a non avere più timore del passato. E il solo guardare il suo corpo quasi vicino al mio mi incute molta sicurezza. Così spoglio come una quercia in autunno. Guardo i suoi occhi mentre il buio notturno cade intorno a noi. 

"Eva..." "Eccomi qua..." parole sussurrate quando poi tra le mani strette tra di loro e labbra unite in un vortice profondo, una nuova sensazione si apre completamente dentro di me. Un senso di sete, passione che mi prende dentro di me nel sentire il suo corpo con il mio: come se questo momento lo aspettavo da tempo oramai. Inizio a gemere, non fa male. I miei sensi si aprono completamente mentre le mie labbra sussurrano al vento il suo nome. Le mie gambe attorno al suo bacino nel sentirlo ancora gemendo senza vergogna. Voglio lui, voglio solamente lui. Quel suo accento strano ma che mi attirato con poco, quei suoi occhi chiari e il sorriso acceso. Quella risata in quella voce così rauca e calda.

Io gemo inarcando la schiena. Lui mi alza e mi stringe a se stando seduti in silenzio stretti l'un l'altra. In quel nostro silenzio che raccoglie tantissime parole e caccia tutte le paure. Io lo amo, lo amo nulla più. Mi bacia di nuovo mentre io li sussurro dolcemente "Ya tebya lyublyu..." lui mi sorride dolcemente e mi bacia di nuovo. Entrambi ci addormentiamo nel calore dei nostri corpi in quel letto mentre il vento soffia nella finestra aperta. Non abbiamo freddo, io ho caldo, molto caldo. Che sia dentro e fuori. Com'è che lo chiamano? Ah, fare l'amore. L'ho sentito in tantissimi film e letto in tanti libri. 

La mattina dopo mi sveglio dolcemente. Sperando di incrociare lo sguardo dormiente di Stuart ma... Il letto è completamente vuoto. Io sono ancora nuda con il lenzuolo addosso. Mi guardo intorno allarmata finchè non trovo una rosa rosso come il sangue e un biglietto.

_"Carissima Eva,_

_Non ti ho detto nulla per non farti allarmare. Sono stato costretto a fuggire di nuovo in Inghilterra. Ti ho lasciato gran parte dei soldi della vincita: devi tornare a Mosca. Budapest è una città molto pericolosa per te e tu non devi correre alcun pericolo. Ti ringrazio davvero per avermi lasciato un bel ricordo di Budapest. Non me lo scorderò. Non credo facilmente nel destino ma non so se potremo vederci prova a pregare Dio. So che ci credi tantissimo._

_Con affetto._

_Sir. Stuart Alexander Bennett."_

 

Io spalanco gli occhi shockata da quella lettera e come Stuart abbia abbandonato Budapest e sopratutto me. Mi avvicino alla finestra dove trovo Hunor e i suoi scagnozzi camminare in giro. Noto i soldi sul tavolo. Devo tornare a Mosca.

 

_**Fine prima parte.** _

 

_**Continua...** _

 

 


End file.
